Correspondence
by Fanwright
Summary: Distance may keep them apart, but a healthy correspondence between these two lovers brings them closer together. A collection loosely related short stories connected through amateur poetry from Azula and Sokka as they communicate through haiku. Based off the Sokkla 100 challenge.
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

The morning sun rose slowly over the horizon as Sokka and Azula walked side by side through the halls of the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Although Azula had no trouble getting up at such an early hour, Sokka was far from pleased at having to wake up before the sun was shining. He also seemed annoyed by the fact that he had to carry a heavy knapsack, shoulder bag, sleeping bag, and an assortment of weapons and gizmos while feeling so tired. Azula could not understand why. He had gotten plenty of sleep last light, hadn't he?

"For someone that sleeps as much as you, I'm surprised you're as groggy as you are," She said, annoyed at Sokka's perplexingly sluggish state.

"Well, I don't keep a regimented schedule like you royal types do. Honestly, how do you guys do it?" muttered Sokka, his voice hoarse and dry.

"It is a custom that is acquired through time I will admit. Though, when one keeps to a routine and commits to it, one can make it a habit and get used to it."

"I guess I made a habit out of not having a routine for awhile. Sleeping whenever I wanted to included."

So, he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. Figures, she thought. When Sokka received a message from Teo and his mechanist father a few weeks ago inviting him to the Northern Air Temple to help make new inventions for Republic City, he was as giddy as a flying lemur hopped up on cactus juice… at least that's what he told her when he showed her the message. Now…

Now it seemed he was as sluggish as an aardvark-sloth on a hangover, if aardvark-sloths could drink alcohol. Perhaps he had burned himself out brainstorming over all the new things he would make at the last moment. It was his fault really.

"You mean failing to get any sleep when you were as excited as you were only a few weeks ago, making your 'grand plans' at the last minute." she added.

"Hey I… no, yeah, that seems more accurate." he relented, rubbing the back of his neck.

"One can also have bad habits and poor routines by nature," she lightly retorted. "Now look at you. Suffering from lack of rest because of poor sleeping habits. You're a natural procrastinator. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Hey, I_ had_ a routine before princess. And I had one for a very long time, like you do now," Sokka grunted.

"Is that so?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" said Sokka, his voice rising to a shrill as his annoyance rose along with it, to Azula's satisfaction. She smirked subtly as she listened to Sokka's daily Water Tribe life.

"I got up before the sun would rise, eat, do a _long_ list chores, sharpen my weapons, go out at the crack of dawn and hunt, _freeze_ my butt off while waiting for prey, hunt prey for an _entire_ village, drag pray back to village _by_ _hand_, get _nagged_ at by Katara for _everything_, get water-bended in ice by Katara for the _millionth_ time, do _more_ chores-"

"In that specific order?" she interrupted, her lips curled into a full smirk.

"I do-…well… yeah, in that specific order, actually" he said, now looking thoughtful on the matter.

"So why break the routine?"

"Gee, I _wonder_ why?" he muttered, arms crossed, while turning to Azula to give the most serious stink eye he could muster.

She merely returned his look with a wider smirk, allowing an amused chuckle to escape her.

"Why do you feel the need to do that?" he sighed.

"Because making fun of your misgivings is a form of entertainment to me."

"You mean making fun of anyone's misgivings" he retorted.

"No… just your's in particular, my poor little Water Tribe peasant, " she said, raising a hand to pinch Sokka's cheek, stretching his face to humorous proportions, to his discomfort.

She affectionately patted it, gently smoothing out the surface, when he let out a humorous yelp. As Sokka felt her smooth hand brush against him he suddenly didn't feel so annoyed by her actions anymore. A sense of admiration overtook him and despite the devilish smirk she sent his way, he could only stare back at her affectionately like a love stuck polar-dog pup.

It was one of the many looks Azula could not help but relish from him. It truly was a shame that she would not be able to see him for a while.

"Okay, okay, so I gotta work on sleeping better and planning better. No big deal, right?" Sokka said, reassuringly. "Besides, nothing fixes my morning grogginess than some hot grub! Speaking of which, I could really go for some moo-sow bacon and eggs right about now. Oh, or maybe some spicy komodo-rhino sausage or-"

"Do you ever think of eating any meal that doesn't possess any form of meat in it?" interrupted Azula, rolling her eyes.

"Well… there's sea prune stew. That's always a good pick-me-up, if your cooks can make it again" he said thoughtfully.

"Forget it. I'd rather have you clean out our meat reserves than have our chefs make that foul smelling Water Tribe slop again" She muttered, letting out a sigh. "I'll go tell the kitchen staff that the Carnivore hungers yet again."

"Oh, is that my _official _title now, Sokka the Carnivore? Like… a _royal_ title? Can you have your _royal_ trumpets hail my coming as I enter the dining hall flamboyantly? Pounding the table with my golden scepter, demanding my breakfast?" he said, a playful smirk on his face.

"You infantilism is boundless, Sokka." she said, returning the gesture, to which he let out a boisterous chuckle.

They made their way to the dining area, where they could hear the chefs in the kitchen area already hard at work preparing the morning meals for the Royal Family and guests. The pleasant aromas of cooked meats and savory seasonings filling the lavish dining hall as the sun's rays finally peaked over the horizon, lighting the room. Sokka could almost pick out the types of meals that were being prepared by the staff in the back, to Azula's astonishment. How could he do that?

"Your sense of smell seems as keen as ever, Sokka," she said, gracefully taking her seat across from him.

Sokka was not as graceful as her, relieved to unburden himself of his equipment and overnight baggage as they dropped to the floor with a loud thump. He took his seat, slouching lazily where he sat with a content look on his face, letting out a relieved sigh.

"I'm telling you, I must have been a shirshu in another life or something. Even I amaze me with th-" his words were cut short as he noticed Azula shooting him a murderous glare. What did he do now? It suddenly dawned on Sokka that he was slouching lazily in his seat, looking rather disheveled.

"Oh… sorry," he apologized as he proceeded to make himself more presentable, sitting up with a proper posture.

"Uh…all better?" he squeaked nervously when he was done, hopefully pleasing Azula.

"Better" she stated, to Sokka's relief. "So… what _does_ that nose of yours smell this morning, Sokka?"

"Hmm… lets see now…" he said, rubbing his chin as he took in a deep breath through his nose. It was like a game to him, and Azula couldn't help but feel amused. On almost every occasion his predictions turned out right. And after staying with her in the palace for as long as he had, he even predicted which meals were Zuko's or Azula's. How Sokka discerned that was still a mystery to her…

As he sniffed the air Sokka attempted to predict the correct meals for himself, Azula, and Zuko, who would be just about ready to get up from bed, judging from the sunlight entering the dining area. And, just as the servant brought their dishes out, as predicted, he was correct.

"Alright! I'm pretty good at this, huh?" he exclaimed, triumphantly. "I'm telling you Azula, I should be a chef someday!"

"Your sense of smell may be as keen as a shirshu, but your sense of taste is as bland as ever. Honestly, I'm starting to wonder if you'll eat anything other than meat for the rest your life."

"Ah, if only man could live off meat alone…" he stated dreamily.

As they ate their meals it dawned on both of them that their time together would shortly draw to a close. Aang and the others would be at the palace within the hour and Sokka would have to leave for his journey to the Northern Air Temple. Azula may have had other things to do while he was gone, but that didn't mean she would relish his absence. Sokka, now thinking about the matter more intently as he ate, didn't seem too keen on leaving either. They had both spent much time together as a couple and although they could stand being apart from one another is was…different without the other around.

"So… when do you leave for the training academy again?" said Sokka, attempting the make conversation to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Shortly after you leave for the north, actually" she stated.

"Oh…well…that's good. I'm still surprised Zuko is letting you do this, actually. Y'know, commanding troops again and what not…"

"He's merely granted me command of a regiment of Royal Guards, to which I am expected to retrain. So I'll be a mere… _colonel,_ a little officer, in his grand army. It's a feeble gesture, really" she hissed bitterly.

"Still… at least Zuko is letting you do something," he said, trying to reassure her. "And retraining a regiment of the Royal Guard to use those tundra tanks you guys have sounds fun."

"Yes… because listening to inexperienced soldiers blabber about tactics and strategy as if each of them wrote an entire series of scrolls on the art of warfare is so much fun."

"Well, all the more reason for you to retrain them properly. Knock some sense into them and stuff."

"And…stuff?" inquired Azula, raising an eyebrow.

"What, you don't believe in the power of stuff?"

"Oh, I believe in the power of this 'stuff', as you say. If stuff implies leadership, proper coordination, logistics and so forth."

"So why be so gloom about it? You can do all that stuff. You know you can. You did it before, I'm sure. Plus, you get to pilot a tank! A tank, Azula! Now that's cool! I'm almost jealous" exclaimed Sokka.

"I don't see why you should be. Most likely you'll be developing prototypes for Zuko and the Earth King simultaneously while in the north. You'd ride them and test them long before I get to pilot the finished models."

"Yeah… but you wouldn't get to ride with me in them…" he added.

"Thinking of taking me on some sort of romantic trek trough the wilderness on a fearsome new weapon of war, are you?"

"Hey, you said it, not me. And… that actually sounds like a fun trip," he said chuckling at the odd thought.

"Alright, then it's a plan," she stated. Her acceptance of the odd idea threw Sokka off.

"Wait…WHAT!?" he yelped, dumfounded.

"I proposed it, you agreed. We're doing it. Simple as that," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but… that might be a long time coming coming Azula. I don't know when I'll be back. I mean, there _is_ a lot of stuff we have to invent up there."

"Yes…" sighed Azula, thoughtfully. "And with the type of soldiers I'll have to deal with during the training period, it will take me some time to whip them into shape."

"So what do you want to do to keep in touch? We can't just abandon what we're doing and visit each other whenever we feel like it" he inquired.

"I can't at least. Duties and responsibilities take priority in our army, naturally, and I won't be allowed leave for such matters, even if I am royalty. You on the other hand have more freedom to visit," Azula stated.

"I won't be able to actually," said Sokka reluctantly. "Aang will be in Republic City sorting things out there, which means Appa will be with him. He'll also be busy travelling to other places so…"

"I see. So flying is out of the question, and it seems traveling by boat might be too long of a journey. You'll be too busy either way, I'll wager."

"Yup, that about sums it up," He said, although rather disappointed.

How would they be able to see each other with such a busy schedule ahead of them? If travelling to see each other was out of the question, then that only left…

"Mail!" exclaimed Sokka, surprising Azula with his sudden outburst.

"What, you want us to send each other letters? From where you are it will take weeks for one letter to get to me."

"But we'll still be in touch! It's not perfect, but at least we'll be able know what's going on with one another. And we can send letters as regularly as we want."

"And what would we have to say in them?" Azula said pointedly. "After the first few letters it will be nothing but the same monotonous drabble about what we're doing without much deviation from the norm. And, on a regular basis, it can become annoying to hear the same thing over and over again. No one wants that…"

"C'mon Azula, don't make this harder than it sounds…" he pleaded.

"I'm merely stating a fact, Sokka. I can't write what kind of interesting new tactics were using for the tanks and you won't be able to state what new inventions you're developing. The censors at the post offices along the borders would erase any sensitive information. So, unless there is a better way to write interesting letters…"

"We may as well not send them at all, got it…" said Sokka, resigning to himself. He didn't think it would be this hard to convince her. "Besides, I prefer us meeting in person anyway."

"As do I…" said Azula, almost alluringly. When Sokka caught the hint, he raised his head to meet Azula's look, a subtle smirk playing at her features.

"As do I," he repeated, equally as tempting, shifting his eyes from her own to her lips and back, as smoothly as possible. Damn, he was going to miss her in more ways than one, wasn't he? At least he knew Azula might feel the same way.

But she was right about the letters. It would get irritating after a while hearing the same news over and over again. And both knew they couldn't write anything blatantly provocative through their letters… it would only make the distance that much more frustrating to bear with. But what could they do? Anything would be acceptable, even if it was just some lousy poetic drabble…

And that's when the idea hit Sokka. But would Azula go for it? Would she even be interested in what he was about to propose? There was only one way to find out, and he had to say it just right…

"So… how good are you with poetry?" he said, still attempting to sound as alluring as possible. But Azula raised a quizzical eyebrow and her smirk lowered to a frown.

"What are you up to, peasant?" she inquired, suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking of a little… _challenge_, you might say, while writing our letters."

"So, you're still on about us sending letters, even after all I've said?"

"Well, maybe we can change what we write to each other after all."

"Oh, is that so? This I have to hear…" she said, her signature smirk returning to her.

"Well, its like I said… do you know anything about poetry? Haiku, specifically?"

"I've studied many of the Fire Nation's literary works while in school, at least the ones we were permitted to read during the war," said Azula, a hint of pride in her voice, her quizzical gaze still fixed on Sokka. "Some included works by such poets like Hou Huang, Xuan Zong, Cai Yong, and even works from previous fire-lords, like my grandfather and great grandfather…"

So, she did know about haiku. Then again, thought Sokka, she _was_ a princess; learning the literary arts was just as important as learning the military arts. He suspected it was how her tongue was so sharp and ready to dish out articulated insults.

"And they wrote about…" said Sokka, allowing Azula to finish.

"Mostly about honor, glory, how one's death on the battlefield, for one's lord, was the greatest deed one could achieve in life. They were very inspirational in some cases, in others… very grim. We memorized many battle poems, ones generals would write before dying heroically in battle."

"Of course…" grunted Sokka, rolling his eyes as the palm of his hand smacked his forehead. Of course they would only allow that kind of poetry. He still needed to know one thing, however…

"Well, that's great and everything…but can you write haiku?" he said, a sly smirk curling his lips.

Azula's eyes narrowed as she shot him a venomous glare, a frown on her face. So that's what his game was, wasn't it? Thinking he would have the upper hand in crafting mere haiku, to take advantage of this little challenge due to her apparent lack of skill in writing them? Well, he already suspected she lacked it. The glare she was directing toward him now hinted as much. But, she had to wonder… did _he_ have experience with haiku?

"Can you?" she simply inquired, that proud smirk returning to her, as her eyes remained fixed on Sokka, daring him to say 'yes'.

He paused for a moment, a subtle shutter shaking him as Sokka registered her words, his finger tapping the table incessantly. It was all Azula needed to know of his experience. Yet she allowed him to form an excuse as he tried to retain his seemingly confident smirk.

"I… have written quite a bit of traditional haiku, actually. And I've look into other works by other people as well" said Sokka, hoping his fib would fool Azula. He may not have written haiku, but he certainly recited some lines, that much was true at least.

"Is that right? Well, perhaps you wouldn't mine telling me about the _many_ masters you've _surely_ studied during your travels…" she said, feigning innocent curiosity.

"Well…I've looked into works by esteemed poets such as…Madame Macmu-Ling, for example…"

"Interesting. And this Madame Macmu-Ling is…"

"An Earth Kingdom poet, actually. With her own group, called the Five-Seven-Five Society. She's a great contemporary… I wouldn't blame you if you hadn't heard about her…"

"Clearly" she calmly stated, her gaze and smirk never wavering as Sokka continued with his prolonged charade.

"And I've looked into works from poets from different ages as well, like…" Sokka froze again, his mind putting together names from people he hoped Azula had never heard about.

"Like?" she repeated, bringing a cup of hot tea to her lips as she calmly listened.

"Like… Wan Shi T-…uh… Wan Shi, the sand-bending poet, who took his inspiration from the ever shifting sands of the Si Wong Desert. Oh, and lets not forget the many thought-provoking works by Master Pian D-… err… Master Pian, the great Water Tribe poet…"

"Pian isn't a Water Tribe name, Sokka."

"…Whose great works continue to stir the souls of many of my kin, like a whirlpool… in the water… of the ocean…" said Sokka, trying to salvage his lie.

At this point Azula's smirked curved into an all-knowing, mischievous grin, her eyebrow raised at Sokka's obvious lie. He finally relented.

"Okay, okay! You caught me. I haven't read any great works by any great poets," he exclaimed, throwing his hands high in the air in a form of surrender. "And I really haven't written any haiku in… well, ever."

"I wouldn't have _guessed_, Sokka. I mean you were putting on such a good charade until you blatantly confessed to me…" she teased.

"Very funny, Azula." Sokka pouted, hanging his head in defeat.

"In all seriousness though… I think I'll take you up on that challenge," she stated, surprising Sokka as he raised his head.

"Y-You will?" he uttered, confusingly.

"Yes. As you said it _is_ a challenge and I will certainly not back away from one. And, as you have clearly pointed out for the both of us, we have little experience in this art. So why not hone our skills in it?"

"So… you'll go along with it?" he asked.

"If it means proving who is the best in crafting haiku between the two of us then why not?" she stated, to which Sokka chuckled in satisfaction.

"Okay then, princess… your on." he stated confidently.

"I pity your limited vocabulary already, peasant."

"HEY!" he yelped, to which Azula responded with a mischievous laugh.

* * *

"Ugh, for crying out loud! Sokka!" yelled Katara, when she found his brother and the dreaded Fire Nation princess sharing a passionate farewell kiss inside a secluded courtyard within the palace.

"What is it now, Sugar Queen? Did you finally find your meat-headed broth-… oh come on! Again!? Will you two quit doing that in public!?" exclaimed Toph when her feet reached the stone floor and sensed the couple heavily engaged.

"Oh, don't tell me we walked in on-… yup, we did. We definitively did." Blushed Aang when he rounded the corner where his friends were gathering to see the sight of Sokka and Azula still kissing.

But at this point, the mood between the two lovers was thoroughly killed as both disengaged from each other's lips, feeling woefully unsatisfied and annoyed by the intrusion. Sokka reluctantly let go of his tender hold around Azula's waist while she released her embrace around his neck, tying his hair back into his preferred ponytail. Both shot their intruders with an annoyed glare, Azula pushing herself away from the wall Sokka had pinned her to.

"Would you guys stop butting in on us? It's like we can't even have a private moment together." Sokka stated, annoyed.

"Well, stop making it so easy to butt in on you two mushing faces together!" Katara yelped. "Honestly Sokka, can't you two find a more private area to do…_this_!?"

"For your information, peasant, this _is_ a private area to _this_," retorted Azula, tying up her hair into the topknot she preferred. "You just make it a habit of snuffing us out and interrupting us."

"Yeah, even _I_ don't do that Katara, even when you and Aang give me the oogies so bad I just want to rip you guys from each other. I just stop, go the other way, and repress the memory of me ever walking in on you two," said Sokka.

"Well, in case you forgot, we have a lot to do today. And waiting on you two to finish up isn't part of that schedule. Did you at least pack?" said Katara pointedly.

"Yeah… I packed." muttered Sokka under his breath.

"Then lets go already, we waited long enough." And with that, Katara stormed off down the hall she came from.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked, surprised by his sister's apparent crankiness.

"She just woke up on the wrong side of the saddle, Snoozles. I wouldn't worry about it," stated Toph reassuringly.

"Sleeping on Appa's saddle isn't always fun, being up in the air, exposed to the wind and all. You can relate to her, right?" added Aang.

"Well, you guys have been traveling a lot recently…that does get tiring. And I do have places to go…" muttered Sokka reluctantly, gazing at Azula with guilt in his eyes.

"Look, we'll be outside waiting for you. Just don't take too long with your goodbye Meathead, or Sugar Queen might tear down the palace just to drag you away from Azula."

"I invite her to try," stated the princess defiantly, her brow furrowed at the mere thought of Katara doing such a thing.

"Right… so in the hopes of that not happening…" said Aang a worried look on his face "We really do need to get going Sokka."

"Okay… I'll be with you guys in a bit," he sighed.

Aang and Toph made their way down the hall, leaving Sokka and Azula to say their goodbyes. For some reason, they seemed reluctant to say them, a force deep within them that compelled them not to acknowledge the obvious. Azula moved first, taking Sokka in a slow, gentle embrace. She surrounded his neck with her arms once again and nestled her head close to his. Sokka's arms instinctively cradled her in response, one around her waist and the other gently caressing her cheek.

"I gotta go now…" he whispered. Though, he really didn't want to, not at this moment.

"Of course you do…" she whispered back, rather disapprovingly.

"Hey, we'll see each other again. Maybe we're just thinking about this goodbye stuff too much. We still have those letters to send y'know…" he said, reassuringly.

"Oh, what joy it is to trade embraces for paper and pen to express affection." She said grudgingly, pulling him closer.

"We'll still have that haiku challenge, so you'll still write to me… won't you?" he said, gently motioning her chin up to meet his gaze. He had the most awkward yet warm smile developing on his lips, but Azula saw the worry and doubt that grew in his eyes, begging her to answer him.

Instead of words, Sokka was surprised to find Azula's hands gently caressing the back of his head, pulling him in for one last passionate kiss. He returned the action in kind, deepening it. They needed it, they wanted it and they desired one last blissful sensation before they would part. The thrill sent shivers from their heads down to their spines as their bodies registered the contact. It seemed with every passing moment they inched closer to the last threshold of their restraints, before completely giving in to their passions.

But one of them had to part, and Sokka was the unfortunate soul who had to go somewhere in a hurry. But spirits, he thought, Azula was making it hard to go!

"Mmm…Azula…" Sokka managed to utter between passionate pecks at his lips, the mere mention of her name escaping from him so breathlessly urging Azula to kiss him more. "I…really… have to go now," he begged her, before he could return her favors in kind.

Though reluctant, Azula merely let out a slight grunt as she rolled her eyes and released him from her embrace. Sokka quickly took up his bags and hastily shouldered them, Azula looking on with mild disappointment. He caught the look in her eyes before rushing down the hall to where Katara and his friends were waiting, her back straightened and her arms crossed behind her, as if impatiently waiting for him to leave already.

"Hey… c'mon now, don't look like that," he said. "I'll always make time for your haiku. I'm sure they'll be much better than mine anyway."

"And I will try to delegate time for your sure-to-be mediocre excuses for poetry into my schedule," she retorted.

"Damn, I'll miss you," he finally stated, before stealing one last kiss from her lips. He ran down the vast hallway as fast as he could, a cumbersome load hampering his progress.

But before she could turn to leave she glimpsed Sokka turning back, spinning clumsily on his heels, as he gave her a awkward wave goodbye, a wide, warm grin on his face.

"See ya!" he called out to her, his voice shrill and crackly.

As he disappeared behind a corner, Azula felt a gentle smile develop. It turned into a hearty laugh, the sudden outburst lightening her mood and heart as she said to her self, "What kind of goodbye was that?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey, readers! Hoped you enjoyed the introduction!**

**Like it says, I will be basing this story off the Sokkla 100 challenge. So that means as much haiku as I can pump out.**

**I will be stating the titles of each work from the challenge in random order, adding some of my own titles into the mix.**

**As an added bonus for all you readers that enjoy reading about this pairing, I will be accepting haiku through PMs centered around sokkla as well to add into this small collection. I will be sure to give the submitter proper credit at the end of each chapter in an author's note.**

**Again this bonus is optional and completely up to the submitters discretion. If you would rather post such things in your story, then I actually encourage it. The more sokkla the better.**

**Please, leave a constructive review if you can as this can improve my writing.**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 1

**-Ch. 1-**

_December_

_By: Sokka_

_Baying wolves stalk prey_

_Circling, watching, waiting_

_They strike, snow turns pink_

"…Quite a way to start this challenge," muttered Azula, reclining back in the cushioned chair in her new military officers' quarters.

It had been a long, tiring day of brushing up on tactics, maneuvers, and tank deployments. New advances in technology with the tundra tanks meant that she had to re-educate herself on their proper operation. Though quite a daunting task, she had no doubt she could absorb such knowledge in good time.

The real tiresome part of her day was dealing with her new recruits from the Royal Guard. Earlier that day she observed them from a distance as they made casual talk amongst themselves. She had no idea how arrogant, foolish, and incompetent they truly were. She was right to do away with them as she did when she was tasked to hunt the Avatar long ago. Now…

Now, she just wanted a quiet moment to herself, to meditate on the day's events, unwind, and read her first letter from Sokka. She was half expecting a haiku on the sensational taste of steak. She also expected a haiku on his love for her. Either would have sufficed, for she seemed to need the feeling laughter or love at that moment. So why Sokka chose this for his first subject to write about was beyond her. Perhaps it was still snowing in the northern mountains near the temple? After all it was still December. Did he spot a pack of wolves hunting for prey just then?

It was quite the vivid scene either way, very visceral in her mind and very emotional.

"I can do better," she said to herself. But her mind seemed fatigued and her eyes struggled to remain open.

As she got out some ink and paper, she found it harder to think of anything to write. It shouldn't be this hard, just think of something inspiring, emotional even. But nothing came immediately.

But just as she lay back in her chair, she caught a glimpse of the clear night sky outside her window. Awed, she didn't feel as tired anymore…

* * *

_December_

_By: Azula_

_Stars dapple the sky_

_A universe glints brightly_

_My eyes are opened_

"…Damn, she _is_ good," said Sokka aloud as he read Azula's letter.

"I'll say! That's quite a piece!" said a voice from behind Sokka, surprising him, causing him to jump off the wooden crate he was sitting on.

"What th- HEY! Don't read my letters Teo! They're private!" exclaimed Sokka, to which Teo simply chuckled in return.

"G'night, Sokka. Good workin' with you t'day!" said Teo as he scooted off to his room.

"Yeah, yeah see ya t'morrow…" muttered Sokka, still flustered.

It was night at the Northern Air Temple and the wind blew strongly outside. Sokka felt fortunate the weather was holding out as well as it did, or he might not have gotten his letter from Azula on time. Of course he had other letters to open and read as well, and they were all quite surprising for Sokka.

From Aang and Katara, he got a package of small preserved fruit pies, all in assorted flavors. He ate them enthusiastically as he opened more letters.

Surprisingly, Toph had sent him something as well. It was a watercolor picture of her and her growing band of Lily Livers decked out in armor, with the year of graduation at the top, welcoming the first metal-bending members of the Yu Dao Police Force. He had to remember to send a congratulatory letter, maybe make them all a little souvenir to mark the moment.

Zuko and Kuei had sent him letters as well, stamped with royal seals, which was a very rare surprise. They wrote of their interest in what he was inventing of course, to keep them notified of anything that might be of use to them for their respective countries. They couldn't just say hello to him apparently, but at least they weren't pressuring him to develop anything destructive in nature. He was thankful for that at least.

"Looks like I get to make whatever I want with no strings attached," he said, contented.

And then there was Azula with her poem. As he read it again, reclining in the hammock by the fireplace, enjoying the last fruit pie, he thought of how such a powerful warrior princess could write such tender lines. He felt pleased that she was writing these words just for him to see, excluding any _prying_ eyes.

He also felt a great need to make a better haiku. He honestly had no idea what his first subject would be and merely took the desperate chance to write about the wolves he spotted hunting. It was quite an emotional struggle, very visceral even.

But with Azula's haiku, he seemed to drift off, thinking of the very stars she saw that night, and envied her. It never snowed in the Fire Nation. He could open his window to look out at the night sky, but not unless he wanted to get a harsh gust of winter wind blowing through his room.

But he wanted match her work. He wanted to prove to her he could make a good haiku as well. He wanted to prove that he was just as capable a warrior-poet as her…

And that's when inspiration hit Sokka…


	3. Chapter 2

**-Ch. 2-**

_Warrior_

_By: Sokka_

_The Blue Dragon stalks_

_My soul quivers in the dark_

_Then, lightning flashes_

"Ah…a worthy piece," Azula muttered, beaming as she read the letter again.

"R-Really your highness? W-Well, thank you I have been wor-", uttered the soldier nervously before being cut off by the princess.

"If you mean that pitiful excuse for an ink stain on _my_ tank, sergeant, you are sorely mistaken," she retorted sharply.

It was a clear mid-afternoon on the grassy plains outside the Fire Nation Capital. The sun's rays saturated the land as Azula's regiment rested from a strenuous day of training. She was kicking the men into shape, but that didn't mean she wouldn't break a sweat, to her dissatisfaction. Winter months in the Fire Nation were cooler, but that didn't mean one was spared the heat. And driving in a tank all day kicking up volcanic dust didn't help matters.

"And furthermore," she continued, folding the letter neatly as she put it away in her pocket, "If you're going to paint a blue dragon on my tank, the _symbol_ of this regiment I might add, do not paint it _lop-sided_."

"B-But this my second try…" the sergeant muttered nervously.

"Yes, and you should be grateful that I am being so generous with my favors today, _sergeant_. Now, do it again and do it right. This is your last chance." She warned the sergeant, rage burning in her amber eyes.

The sergeant didn't know whether to bow or salute at that moment, so he made a clumsy effort of trying to do both simultaneously. Azula merely rolled her eyes in annoyance. Incompetent hog-monkey, she thought. How on earth did he obtain his rank?

"It has to be _perfect_, sergeant," she told the shaken soldier as he got to work repainting. "If I am to make this the symbol of the 1st Royal Armored Regiment, it must encapsulate the very principles we have been taught: speed, power, precision… and fear."

The dragon symbolized many things to many people around the world. In the Fire Nation they represented the very essence of what it meant to be a fire-bender, what it meant to be a part of the Fire Nation.

Whether Sokka meant this letter as a form of flattery to her not, she didn't really mind. She rather liked him comparing her to a fearsome dragon. It matched her so well, she thought. And it seemed she would gladly take it to heart.

She remembered Sokka saying to her some time ago that warriors must stamp their identities on the battlefield. So… why not stamp her identity onto a regiment of tanks?

She would let her enemies fear her, as her tanks smashed through their lines, remembering the symbol of her regiment that Sokka so thoughtfully provided.

Now…what to do as a response?

* * *

_Warrior_

_From: Azula_

_His eyes, like a wolf_

_Boomerang floats on the breeze_

_I shiver with fear_

"Wow! Eyes like a wolf, huh?" exclaimed Sokka, sitting up straighter as a vain amount of pride flowed through him. If he had a mirror with him at that moment, he would have stared hours into it, admiring such wolfish features.

Mid-day was break time for Sokka as he enjoyed a savory meal of cooked meats and warm soup inside one of the open-air, cylindrical temples. He sat lazily by the edge of a round courtyard while reading his mail, a multitude of wooden posts set up for training purposes. He liked using this area to further hone his skills in swordsmanship, the space wide enough to practice with wooden dummies or the occasional sparing partner. Even on cool, cloudy days like this he tried to find some time for training.

Yet, whether he practiced with knives or brushed up on some new self-defense moves, he always tried to make time to practice with his trusty boomerang. He never felt these sessions were complete without giving his most prized weapon a toss at some helpless wooden targets.

"And I _am_ pretty good with boomerang, if I'm reading the vibe of this poem right…" he thought out loud. It wasn't every day Azula genuinely complimented someone. It was something special Sokka learned to cherish, as if being granted a rare favor by the universe itself. At least he hoped this latest letter was some kind of compliment.

"Ah, maybe she's just overly flattering me or something," he said out loud again, brushing the thought aside. Then again, Azula doesn't really do that either, he thought. She must have really liked that last haiku a lot…

"Hey, Sokka," said Teo as he rolled up the hall with a meal tucked onto his lap.

"Hey, Teo," said Sokka casually, making sure to tuck his letter safely into his gi.

"Mind if I watch you train? Some of the other workers are coming by too. Seems like they want to see what you can do with that boomerang of yours," he said.

"Nah, I don't mind. If anything they're in for one hell of a show," Sokka said proudly. "I think I'm feeling pretty confident today. Maybe I'll show 'em a throwing style I learned when I was traveling with Aang."

As Sokka prepared the targets on top of the wooden polls a small group of workers gathered. They seemed to be taking bets on Sokka as they counted the multiple targets he would try to hit.

"Who thinks I can hit all those targets in one throw?" he asked the small crowd, to which many seemed reluctant to agree.

"Well, watch and learn people. This is how you throw a weapon in the Water Tribe," he stated proudly.

He mentally calculated boomerang's trajectory, shifting his gaze from target to target. When he was done, he cleared his mind, focusing on the moment, his eyes fluttering shut as he took a deep breath. As he opened them his eyes were transfixed on his first target, like an azure-eyed predator hunting his prey. In an instant boomerang was unsheathed, the grunt he let out as he threw mimicking that of a wolf. Each target fell in quick succession, the weapon gliding on the wind as it effortlessly cut through each one. Just as suddenly as he began, Sokka quickly sheathed boomerang as it came back and ended his practice session.

"Damn…" uttered Teo, dumb-struck. "That was a hell of a throw!"

"That's called Sokka-style, Teo," said Sokka, a wide and proud smirk on his face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please leave a constructive review when possible. **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 3

**-Ch. 3-**

_Nature_

_From: Azula_

_Two turtle-ducks meet_

_They squawk, splash, and swim all day_

_At dusk they cuddle_

"Dawww… er, uh… n-no! Ah, damn it Sokka! B-Be a man for crying out loud!" he stuttered, trying to purge himself of the sudden warm feelings he was having. He tried shaking his head more, swaying himself from side-to-side, only to accidentlly hit his head on the metal piping jutting from the wall he sat against.

"Ow! Damn it, that's what I get having warm feely-feelings!" he exclaimed, rubbing the side of his throbbing head.

It was break time once again at the Northern Air Temple, but this time Sokka felt like relaxing close to where he was working. At his cramped, paper-strewn table he had cleared a small space to place his food, which consisted of seaweed-noodles boiled in moo-sow broth and served with a side of warn pau buns. He would have enjoyed the taste and smell of such a delicious dish had his head not been sharply pounding and the oily stench of industrial grease not been hanging in the air. He came to realize that, maybe, eating where he worked wasn't such a bright idea.

Taking his soup and buns he scooted and pushed through the piles of metal and wood that had accumulated near his desk, almost slipping in a puddle of foul smelling sludge. Seeing the exit that led to a small garden outside, he ducked under one the many modified gliders that he, Teo, and his mechanist father had been working on, which consisted of frames of stronger materials and larger wingspans to support more weight. Though it was one the many things they needed to improve on while in the workshop, they were fortunately making progress.

As the metallic din of machines grinding away left him, Sokka was greeted with the exhilarating feeling of the mountain air gently blowing against him. He made his way to the hilltop garden, breathing easier than in the cramped and noisy temple workshop. Taking his seat under a lonesome tree, he ate his meal in peace, without fear of any pipes hitting his head. Yet, once again, he was getting those warm feelings as he remembered what caused him to act so foolishly.

"Grrr, no…_no_…_NO_!" he repeated, once again shaking his head violently. But he stopped abruptly when the sudden thought of falling off the mountain from what he was doing crossed his mind. He breathed a long, solemn sigh.

"Man, why'd she have to send me some cutesy poem anyway? It's not even like her to do that!" he argued with himself. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, pouting, as he thought the matter through. Maybe she was just teasing him, making him feel a certain way. Maybe she saw some ducks in some pond and thought to appeal to the secret side of him that adored cute animals. Well, even if he did, his code of manliness forbade expressing it openly anyway.

"So, _there_! Ha! Take _that_, Azula!" he exclaimed, proud of his response.

But soon he began to sulk. It wasn't the fact that there were cute ducks playing in her poem. It was the fact that the duck were doing things together, like talking, playing, hugging, cuddling close to each other…

He didn't want to imagine how ducks kissed, though. That was just weird, he thought.

Although he didn't want to admit it, he had to face the fact that it was natural to feel this way. That it was natural to miss being with someone you loved, even if it felt you wanted to rip yourself out of your own skin…

As the chilling mountain wind blew harder against him, he noticed that it brought with it two small butterflies clinging desperately close to each other, riding the harsh currents.

"Damn… I really miss her…" he sighed.

* * *

_Nature_

_From: Sokka_

_A dance in the air_

_Butterflies, red and blue, meet_

_And float on the wind_

"Oh, being a sensitive soul now, is he?" muttered Azula as she read the opened letter shortly after picking it up at the messenger hawk offices. It was night in the Fire Nation and the streets of the capital were ever abuzz with activity. Red, orange, and yellow lamps lit the streets as stall owners, shop-keeps and bar maids welcomed the bustling crowds into their establishments. The din of laughter, shouting, and singing filled the air as the cool night breeze beckoned people to go out and enjoy themselves.

Azula, however, was far from feeling festive. Earlier that day her regiment performed less than satisfactory as they struggled to get into proper wedge formations time and time again. They had drilled it for weeks on end and she pushed them to work harder to achieve their goals. But she received minimal results. She told herself to remain patient, that training these men would take time and effort in order to mold them into the fighting unit she wanted them to be. But spirits was she running short on patience!

The whole affair, on top of a pile of routine performance reports she hastily jotted down in scrolls, had caused her to run late to the messenger hawk offices and receive her mail. She would have to see about setting up a private delivery service that would send her letters to the base after all, this was ridiculous!

She made her way back to the military officers' palanquin waiting for her in front of the building. Her bearers stood to, bowed respectfully, and then prepared themselves to carry the princess on her journey back to the base.

"Go, and make it quick," she ordered, and the bearers hoisted her up and took her on her journey through the crowded streets.

Hidden behind thin curtains and riding a fairly common type of palanquin seen throughout the capital made the princess almost invisible to passersby. Azula felt fortunate for that. Had anyone took time to peer through the curtains they would seen a very bitter looking princess.

"It seems that fool is attempting to capture the feeling of his surroundings again," she muttered silently as she read the letter again. It definitely seemed to Azula that Sokka was observing his natural surroundings at the Northern Air Temple with a keener eye this time around. She could picture the gray mountains in her mind, a white layer of clouds rolling by just below the towering summits, like a white sea crashing upon gray shores. On the highest peaks she imagined the tall spires of the temple and at its center was a garden, with a man clad in blue silently looking upon the world below.

Her eyes fluttered shut as Azula began to build upon the very world Sokka could only hint at through his words, a deep sigh escaping her, as the world of the Capital was shut out her consciousness. She imagined Sokka, sitting awkwardly under a lonesome tree now, lazing around, as he was often prone to do. A smirk curled on Azula's lips as she imagined herself playing an elaborate prank on him, to his confusion and dissatisfaction. And just as she observed the turtle-ducks playing in the pond near the training grounds, she imagined them both spending their time together, wasting the day away. She felt her smirk give way to a gentle smile as she allowed herself this moment of peace.

A sudden halt brought her out of her thoughts and back to the world of the bustling Capital, surprising her. It seemed her bearers had stopped in front of a drunken crowd of off-duty soldiers loitering in the street. She should really stop doing this absurd day dreaming, she thought, a deep irate frown forming as her moment of peace was interrupted. It was becoming more prevalent now ever since Azula and Sokka started writing letters to each other.

"Apologies, your highness, we will take care of this," one of the bearers said as they set the palanquin down and proceeded to push the drunken mob out of the way.

"Then be quick about it. I don't intend to waste the night amid this unsightly crowd," she hissed.

As she sat impatiently in the palanquin, her bearers now arguing loudly with the drunken group of soldiers, Azula began taking in the sights around her, having nothing else better to do. A young couple caught her eye amid the passing crowds. The woman, leaning against a wall in what passed as her best clothing, to Azula's understanding, seemed to be enthralled by the words the man, equally dressed in ridiculous attire. They flirted, sharing embraces and exchanging tease-filled kisses, both possessing the most awkward yet lust filled expressions, to Azula's utter disgust.

Yet, she could not bring herself to look away from this strange couple as they shared their moment together. After all, it was only natural for them to show such affection for each other, no matter how awkward they seemed to look to other people. It was only natural to show the people you loved most how much you meant to them, how much you cared for them, how much you wanted them…

A feeling of jealousy began to well up within Azula as she gave the matter more thought. She began to turn away from the shameless pair of lovers in an effort to block out any more of these miserable thoughts. Yet, once again, she began to feel bitter. Damned couple…

"Incompetent bearers arguing with petty drunks can only entertain me for so long, gentlemen," Azula said indignantly.

She really wished this night to be over…

* * *

**A/N:**

**I will be attempting to make these chapters longer from here on out. This means either four haiku per chapter or two per chapter with longer accompanying stories. **

**Don't forget, you can submit your own sokkla-centered haiku through PMs and I will be sure to give you credit at the end of the chapter.**

**Don't forget to leave a constructive review as well, they are much appreciated.**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 4

**-Ch. 4-**

_Black Sun_

_From: Sokka_

_A platypus-bear_

_With pink horns and silver wings_

_Takes my breath away*_

Azula was silent for a moment as she registered the words. She blinked, raising a baffled eyebrow as she read the letter again.

"What…what on earth?" she said still bewildered by Sokka's strange choice of words. What did Sokka send her now?

After her less-than-satisfactory trip to the messenger hawk offices, Azula had arranged for a courier to transport her mail from the Capital and deliver it to the army post office at Fort Lu Zhou, where she and her regiment were stationed. It was far more convenient for her and saved time that she would otherwise delegate to her military duties. Although she was suspicious letting others handle her mail, suspecting that the couriers would try and pry into her letters, she had no doubt the offenders would have been equally perplexed by such a poem.

"First he compares me to a fearsome dragon and now… _this_?" muttered Azula, reclining further into her chair, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "He certainly has a way with comparing me to animals, it seems…"

Dusk was giving way to night outside Azula's window as the last of the sun's rays retreated behind the hills, painting low-hanging clouds with shades of orange and pink. Stars began to glint and a crescent moon slowly rose into the night sky, signaling the end of another long day of training. Yet even now Azula was still busy working, writing the usual reports on troop training progress and performance. It was only after she was done that she was given a brief respite from her work before lights-out, a small window of opportunity to relax and finally unwind. Now…

Now Azula busied her mind trying to decipher Sokka's latest work. If there was one thing she learned about Sokka through these letters, it was that he could be unpredictable and inconsistent with how he wrote his poems. She knew he was describing her, that much was certain, but… a platypus-bear with colorful horns and wings?

"How does he come up with such comparisons about me?" she asked herself, studying the letter intently. Did Sokka have some peculiar fascination with comparing her to terrifying beasts?

"Honestly, I'm not even sure he came with th-…oh," muttered Azula, as she came to a sudden realization. It seemed so long ago now that the matter passed from her mind, but as she read the title of Sokka's haiku she began to sift through her memories of the failed Black Sun Invasion.

"Ah, yes. My lie… to the blind earth-bender," she realized thoughtfully. Much had happened that fateful day and much more had happened since then. A small fib to fool one of Sokka's companions seemed unworthy of remembrance to Azula, however. Yet, it seemed Sokka had remembered it, and made it his latest work. Why bring up such a small memory? Did he somehow think her lie was…funny?

"I will never understand his strange sense of humor…" she sighed. Perhaps he sent this to her in the hopes of making her laugh. Well, as if he would get see her laugh at such a peculiar poem, being half a world away. And his choice of words was even more peculiar. It almost seemed to her that Sokka had literally fallen in love with a rare breed of platypus-bear.

"I knew he would deeply miss me, but… to leave me for a beast such as this…" Azula muttered as an image of Sokka kissing said platypus-bear flashed though her mind. A mischievous smile played at her features at such a foolish thought, which soon gave way to laughing as Azula could not help but imagine the humorous scene.

"Perhaps he is more desperate than I imagine him to be!" she exclaimed in between chuckles, amused by her own joke. If Sokka were with her he certainly would have been beaming with pride, she thought. It wasn't every day that she allowed herself to think of humorous thoughts. Then again, she couldn't remember the last time she laughed liked this.

With so much time devoted to her duties Azula hardly found it in her to willingly find recreation. Truly, reading these letters was one of the few things she did with her spare time. Although Sokka's work was hardly predictable and at times strange, Azula found that she could live with such a thing. It was what she relished to read when she opened a letter from him, his words filled with his personality, as if he were in the room talking with her and delivering his haiku in the most overly dramatic way possible.

An urge to smile overcame her. If Sokka meant for her to laugh, then the work he sent her did its job well. She'll allow him this small victory, she thought.

"Well done, peasant," she sighed contently, "Well done."

* * *

_Lust_

_From: Azula_

_Why so scrawny, cat?_

_Starving for fat fish or mice?_

_Or for backyard love?**_

After reading the letter Azula had sent him, Sokka found himself slouching forward, rhythmically pounding his head against the table in his room, and trying to blot out the memory of him reading her letter.

"No…no…_no_…_NO_," he repeated to himself over and over again as he hit his head with increasing ferocity. Eventually he stopped, the intense throbbing pain in his head compelling him to do so.

"Ah, I think that finally did it," he sighed in relief, having nothing else to think about except for the dizzying bruise on his forehead. As he got up from his chair however, his mind refused to operate properly as his legs seemed to stumble about, lacking coordination or direction. He made his way to the hammock, attempting climb into it and put his whole day behind him as he rested. He fell over it instead as the hammock twirled him over and down to the floor. He yelped in pain.

"Ow! Damn it, why do you hate me universe?!" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head as he attempted to get back up.

All throughout the day, Sokka found himself behaving in a similar manner as he made his modifications to an improved glider frame. It wasn't that his work was frustrating or that the challenges were far greater than his expectations. In fact, everyday he spent in the workshop was like an inventor's paradise, where he could build, modify, and experiment to his heart's content. It was challenging work and times he did feel exhausted to the point of passing out, but there was always a sense of accomplishment, indeed a sense of satisfaction, at the end of each day. The work kept him focused and clear-minded as he sought to satisfy his inventive nature…

That is until he found himself being distracted one too many times by Teo's assistant.

Her name was Min Huang and Teo introduced her to Sokka soon after arriving to the temple. She was around his age and his height, sporting a ready smile and a very welcoming personality. Her most defining features, Sokka noticed, were her deep green eyes, with sheen like polished jade. Like Teo and Sokka, she possessed an inventive nature, admitting to tinkering with machines rather than playing with dolls. To Sokka's delight, she was as much an inventor of new dishes as she was an inventor in general, talking her breaks away with Teo as she shared new ideas for new meals. He and Teo couldn't have asked for a better friend.

As Sokka spent more time at the temple, he also noticed that Teo and Huang spent more time together. Sensing a vibe between them, Sokka encouraged them to spend more time with each other, whether it be inventing new things or simply having a chat.

It was when Sokka began writing to Azula more regularly that he noticed how much he truly missed her… and how strikingly similar in physical appearance she and Huang seemed.

Every now and then Sokka had to prevent himself from gawking at Huang absent-mindedly as she worked with Teo. It appeared to him that Azula had been reborn into an Earth Kingdom commoner and the universe, in its endless game of torturing Sokka, decided to place her in the temple beside him. Perhaps it was the way she tied up her long, black hair in a topknot, or the way her lips curled into a prideful smirk after showing him a new invention she had made, or the way her body swayed while walking, or the way her curvature nearly, but never exactly, matched Azula's…

No, he thought, painfully. It was her eyes, those deep green eyes that he could always tolerate until recently. He had to awkwardly stare in other directions just to break the apparent intensity, to Huang's utter confusion. He had no other defense, because every time he looked into those eyes he saw Azula's staring back, with that mischievous and fiery amber gaze teasing him. They dared him to gawk back foolishly.

"Scrawny, starving alley cat, huh? Sure, _why_ not? Let's _all_ make fun of Sokka for being so _scrawny_ because he can't any… a-a-any _food_. Yeah…" he mumbled to himself as he buried his face into the palms of his hands.

As Sokka lay sprawled on the floor of his room, he had to wonder if Azula really missed him as well. He had to wonder if she was feeling just as miserable as he was, feeling just as lonely, just as prone to tossing and turning in bed as frequently as he did nowadays…

"Where's that stupid table…" he muttered raggedly as he got up.

Time to hit his head again…

* * *

**A/N:**

**For this latest chapter, I just want to take the time and point out that both haiku pieces are not my original work and have been submitted, written, or inspired by other authors.**

***= The haiku titled "Black Sun" was submitted via PM by Dickard23. A big thank you goes out to this writer for taking the time to write this clever, sokkla inspired piece. I had a reason to believe Sokka may have written it and sent it to Azula, due to the way you wrote your haiku. So, if you're reading this, here's to you and thank you again! **

****= The haiku titled "Lust" is actually a piece by 17th century Japanese poet Matsuo Bashou, focusing on the subject of, you guessed it, desire. The original title for his work escapes me unfortunately. I felt that this piece fitted very well into the relationship that these two could share and I felt that it would be more fitting for Azula to have created such a piece, with Sokka reading it.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Please leave a constructive review if possible. **


	6. Chapter 5

**-Ch. 5-**

_Desire_

_From: Sokka_

_Flames engulf the heart_

_A will to hold you burns me_

_And I turn to ash_

"It seems he is familiar with the feeling too…" Azula sighed, setting the letter down on her desk as she lazily reclined further in her chair, a deep frown on her face.

Being in her rather spacious officer's quarters on the base allowed Azula the most freedom to relax, to undo the flawless professional and royal appearance many saw in public. To her, especially after a long, tiring day of drilling with her regiment while in the confines of a cramped tank, the mere anticipation of not being a royal military officer for an evening was almost euphoric…almost. She rather liked holding this position, even though she aspired to become more than that. It didn't mean she relished in experiencing the agonizing fatigue that came with the job after each day.

Her royal armor and boots, still covered in thick layers of soot and ash, sat in an unceremonious metal pile near the door. Her red uniform, smattered with dried mud and grease, was still laid out in a trail toward her washroom, with steam from her hot bath still airing out through the open door. Azula had made up her mind to clean up the mess at some point… after all she needed the armor to be clean by tomorrow to do her normal routine of getting it dirty all over again. But now didn't seem like the best time for that. Now…

Now seemed like the perfect time to rest her aching body on something softer than a chair, something like her bed. Taking the letter as she got up from her seat Azula groaned at the soreness enveloping the rest of her body as she limped awkwardly across the cold metal floor.

"Damned legs…" Azula muttered as she clutched one of them, wishing it would move properly. When she finally reached her bed, she was rewarded with the soft embrace of cloth and cushion as she plopped face first onto the mattress, releasing a grateful sigh.

"Ah… finally," she breathed heavily, her voice muffled against the sheets as she kept her face pressed against them. Azula made no effort to move, merely grateful for the fact that she could lay on her bed. It was all she wanted to do when she got back to her room. Fatigue had a peculiar way of influencing the actions of a person. Yet, she still had a letter to read…

Groaning, she rolled over onto her back, parting the loose strands of hair from her eyes to read the letter in the dim candlelight that illuminated her room. As always Sokka wrote that he was enjoying his stay at the Northern Air Temple as he created new inventions to his hearts content. He couldn't say much more than that, so for most of his letter he asked about how she was doing and how much he missed her, adding in a couple of humorous lines and bad jokes in a vain attempt to make the reading more interesting for her. Yet even after reading dozens of lines of hastily scribbled calligraphy, it was Sokka's haiku that spoke the most to her about his true feelings. And Azula knew the particular feeling he wrote about all to well now…

When she came out of the washroom she had a small assortment of sleeping attire she could choose from folded into stacks in her closet. Most were standard issue clothing, issued to all ranks, while some were brought in from her room from the palace. Rank and royalty had its perks after all. She even brought in her favorite silk sleeping robe, something that was much softer to wear than the rough cotton garb that was issued to military personnel. Yet, she didn't wear that all too often now. She didn't desire it…

Instead, she mostly wore a simple gi, its ocean blue color long since faded, with the material ragged and worn at the hems. It was surprisingly comfortable and light, perfect for the warmer climate of the Fire Nation, even if it was meant to endure the harsher environment of the South Pole.

Setting the letter down, Azula made an attempt to stretch out her limbs, groaning irritably at the tenseness in her body. She then rolled onto her side, curling up into a ball as she tenderly embraced herself, gently running her fingers over the worn blue sleeves of the gi. There was a certain comfort in touching the same clothing Sokka wore, as though she had taken a part of him as a memento, as if he never left. There was also grave dissatisfaction in not being able to hold the person that should wear the same clothing. Substitutes and illusions could only do so much to fulfill her yearning for him. And it seemed Sokka felt the same way too…

"It hasn't been that long…" she muttered to herself, attempting to give her predicament no more thought. Indeed, they had not been apart for a very long time and they knew they would see each other in the near future. Eventually, Azula would be given leave to do as she pleased and Sokka would inevitably be free to see her as well.

"So I have no reason to feel this way…" she grunted between gritted teeth, pulling herself tighter into a ball as she gripped the gi harder. She merely had to be patient and wait for the eventual reunion to happen, which would _surely_ happen. So… why did she feel so impatient? Why did she feel the need to go to him? No… she shouldn't have to rush into _his_ waiting arms.

"Let _him_ do that… let _him_ come to me" she huffed scornfully, backing away from such a ridiculous desire to abandon the important work she was doing just to rush longingly to him. Sokka was the one to leave so eagerly after all, so let him rush eagerly back to her! Azula knew he wanted to do it, his haiku continually implied such a reckless desire, more so than his atrociously hand-written letters.

"And he'll do it too… _he _is the one without patience" Azula muttered again, this time a confident smirk curling her lips. She wanted him to do it… to let his desire for her burn hotter, brighter, and quicker than hers, to let that heat scorch him until he reached his limit, so she could see him stumble goofily over his own feet just to satiate his desire.

Her smirk formed into a devilish smile as Azula allowed herself to imagine the scene play out in her mind. She stood in the palace hallway where they last met, arms crossed behind her, her head held high, a proud smirk on her face as she waited expectantly for Sokka to turn the corner and run back to her. And, as she predicted, there he appeared, with his arms stretched out and flailing uncontrollably as he tripped over every step.

When he finally reached her Sokka threw his arms around her neck and embraced her tightly, tears of joy flowing from his eyes as he kissed her check over and over again. She didn't hug or kiss him back of course… she was too busy laughing victoriously, proud of the fact that her own desires did not overwhelm her… no, _could not_ overwhelm her. Because she was Azula, the master of complete self control.

And with those thoughts Azula's eyes slowly fluttered shut, a wide smile on her face, as the fatigue finally set in. Once again, she found herself dreaming of the long awaited reunion between her and Sokka…

* * *

_Request_

_From: Azula_

_Weary traveller_

_Rest now in the shade and dream_

_Of the girl that waits_

Sokka lightly chuckled as he read the latest letter from Azula, this time delivered to him by his messenger hawk.

"Don't I do a lot of that already?" he sighed, gently petting Hawky's head as he fed him a tiny piece of meat as his reward. If Azula saw him feeding his hawk in such way, he was sure she would have derided him for it. Hawky didn't seem to mind and cawed in delight, looking at his master expectantly as he waited to be fed.

"My word, Sokka!" exclaimed the Mechanist "That hawk of yours seems to enjoy cooked meat just as much as you do!"

"Yeah, its true" Sokka chuckled softly, feeding another piece of meat to his hawk "I swear, I think I'm spoiling him too much. You know he only eats raw meant now when I send him out to hunt for critters."

"And when was the last time that happened?" the Mechanist said, raising an eyebrow toward Sokka "The Air Temple is practically brimming with vermin you know. Coddling your hawk isn't going to keep their numbers down."

"H-Hey, I send him out hunting!" he hastily retorted "No pet of mine is gonna be a slouch! Nope! He's a lean, mean, aerial hunting machine! A hawk knows when he has to hunt for his food after all, right Hawky?"

Hawky cawed in what seemed to be a positive response, satisfying Sokka.

"See? That's hawk-speak for 'yes'…only people who've _ever_ been around hawks would understand their _intricate_ language," he stated proudly.

Hawky simply cawed and Sokka took it as support, earning the hawk an affectionate pat on his feathered head.

"Ah, that indeed! Only the delicate ears of the most _astute_ linguists could _ever_ discern the subtle differences in a simple 'caw', of course" chuckled the Mechanist sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Sokka's response as both of them continued to eat their meals as they sat by the campfire.

For the past several days Sokka, the Mechanist, and a group of workers from the temple had been traveling with a trading caravan to buy more food supplies and building materials. Their journey took them along a winding trail through the towering Hu Tao Xia mountain range, near where the Northern Air Temple was situated. Snow still fell during this time of year from the thick grey clouds that hung just above the range, bringing with them bone-chilling windstorms that kicked up mists of freshly fallen snow. Though Sokka had grown used to this type of weather, being a native of the South Pole, nothing could have prepared him for the vastness and sheer scale of such treacherous mountains. He had never climbed, slipped, or tripped so much on loose rocks in his entire life until he journeyed through these mountains.

The caravan had taken refuge for the night deep within an old abandoned Air Nomad grotto carved into the side of the mountain they journeyed upon. Campfires crackled and soften voices could be heard as the traders settled down for the night. But as the winds howled through the air, Sokka could hear echoes through the immense carved-stone caverns, sending a frightful chill down his spine. It sounded to him as if a choir of banshees were screeching outside. He frowned, cringing at the thought as he pulled the fur blanket he draped over his head closer to him.

"Still feeling chilly?" said the Mechanist, taking note of Sokka's apparent fright.

"Y-Yup, still chilly and all," he exclaimed, giving the mechanist a wide yet nervous grin. "These Earth Kingdom coats and boots just don't do it for me y'know. You gotta have a quality tiger-seal fur coat for this kind weather."

"Oh, that's a lie if I ever heard one," grunted Huang nearby, trying to get some sleep as she shifted in her sleeping bag, "Sounds like the wind's got him spooked."

"Wow, who knew Huang could _talk_ in her sleep?" said Sokka sarcastically to the Mechanist as he defended himself. Huang merely smirked as she happily drifted to sleep.

The young inventor took an interest in accompanying the group to the trading town they were heading to, hoping to find some materials there for a special project she was working on. Although Sokka didn't protest Huang coming with them, he secretly wished the Azula look-alike stayed at the temple. Not that she was a burden, of course, for she and Sokka had come to rely on each other when ascending the steep trails.

"In all honesty my boy, you have nothing to fear from these grottos," said the Mechanist, setting down his empty plate for a cup of hot ginseng tea, "The traders in these parts consider them strong shelters from the elements, just as the Air Nomads did long ago."

"I know… I guess I just have a thing about being in caves. You never know what kind of beast might be lurking around in them…" said Sokka cautiously, remembering his ordeal in the Cave of Two Lovers.

"Yes… that is a possibility," said the mechanist thoughtfully, stroking his beard "But the traders assured me that these grottos are frequented enough to ward off any larger mountain animals from taking shelter in them."

"Yeah…sure…" grunted Sokka, unconvinced as he continued to eat his food. But to the Mechanist, it seemed as if Sokka's mind was off somewhere else as he began to slowly nibble at the last of his meal. He knew something else was on the boy's mind other than the cold or the wind… he usually dug into his food with such gusto that he thought he would choke from eating too fast.

"Is something on your mind, my boy?" he asked cautiously, to which Sokka seemed surprised. "You've seemed quite mellow for a while now… has there been bad news in your letters? I don't mean to pry, of course, but… it's just something I've noted recently."

"W-What?! N-No of course not!" squeaked Sokka, attempting to reassure the Mechanist "No bad news or anything like that! It's just… I kind of… miss her… y'know?"

"Ah…I see," muttered the Mechanist "You miss…_her_."

"Yeah…" grunted Sokka, slouching forward as he pulled the fur blanket completely over his face. The Mechanist could hear a muffled whine emanate from him. He merely nodded his head and chuckled to himself. Young love, he thought.

"Yes, I knew that feeling as well..." he sighed happily "And I still do at times."

"Huh? Y-You do? Seriously?" inquired Sokka as peaked his head out of the blanket. The Mechanist simply chuckled at his questioning.

"Well, of course do my boy!" he exclaimed happily "I was married once before! Teo didn't just spout out of the ground, you know."

"Oh…Oh! Yeah, I-I mean… of course you knew wha-… I mean you _still_ do and all and…oh, man." grunted Sokka as he smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead. How can he act so stupidly, he thought. Why couldn't he just keep to himself at times?

"Its alright, Sokka" said the Mechanist reassuringly, a smile on his face "We are human after all… its out nature to miss the ones we love most."

"Yeah…" he sighed again, deeply "I just…every time I think about her I feel…well, down on myself. M-Maybe because I'm _here_ and…she's _there_…far away from me…I can't explain it."

"Hmm…Yes. I know that feeling all too well," said the Mechanist, a sigh solemnly escaping him as he set his cup of tea down. "At times…when I think my wife, about where she is now… I grow to miss her terribly as well."

Sokka looked up from his lap as he registered those words. They were heavy, filled with an emotion he rarely saw in Teo's father. He remembered at one point the Mechanist admitting the same thing to him… he didn't mean to bring up old wounds, not like this.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…make you think about your wife this way…" he said apologetically. He _really_ needed to learn not bring up things like this. But, to his surprise, the Mechanist seemed calm. He merely smiled.

"Ah, its quite alright, my boy," he reassured him "For you see, when I do think like that, I assure myself that… I will eventually see her again. And that these…memories of her time here with me and Teo… sustain me."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"I mean that they are what keeps me going. All the good times we shared together… its what keeps her memory alive in my heart… and what things I can share with her again as I finally meet her after so long."

Sokka was stunned to hear Teo's father say such things. He never thought he would come to know the brilliant inventor in such a way as this. Yet his words seem to echo some of the feelings that welled up within him. When Sokka thought of Azula, he didn't think of all the horrible experiences they had or even all the past differences they had and still possessed. He thought of the shared moments they had, even small, seemingly insignificant ones. It wasn't that he missed her out of some carnal lust for her… it was far more than that. He just missed being with her, doing anything with her, sharing his time with her.

And, in the end, that was what kept him going, just as the Mechanist said. It was what drove him to see her again, so that they could have more of these moments together. He couldn't think of sharing them with anyone else but her…

"Do you think… you'll see her again?" Sokka asked hesitantly. The Mechanist's face seemed to brighten up upon hearing those words.

"Yes…it is inevitable," he stated, a gentle smile forming. Sokka saw the man's eyes glow, as if that were the clearest truth to him in this world. He simply nodded.

"Yeah… I think you're right about that," Sokka finally stated, a thoughtful smile forming on his face.

"You still have her here Sokka, in your heart and in this world. When you go to her… keep her close. So that you two can continue to share in each other, and in all things," the Mechanist said.

"...I will," he stated.

And with that the Mechanist nodded, happy that he could help the boy in some way. He bid Sokka goodnight as he nestled happily into his sleeping bag. Sokka wasn't as tired though. He wanted to continue thinking of Azula, at least for a while longer.

As he lay back onto his sleeping bag, gently petting Hawky's head as the bird slept near him, Sokka gazed up into the ornately carved stone ceiling. There were hundreds of faded stone reliefs that portrayed different scenes from Air Nomad history, all of them grand and vast in scale. He started to imagine different things though, of what his history with Azula would look like in such a place. He imagined memories of both of them together as if they were scenes enacted in the very stone carvings of the grotto. He pictured their fateful encounter, their awkward moments, their mutual understandings, their first laugh together, their first kiss, their first night… he was sure the latter would be quite embarrassing to carve onto a wall, though.

But he was doing what she requested of him in her haiku, what he had always been doing ever since he left, what he would continue to do…

Resting as he traveled, dreaming…of the girl that waited.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whew! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Didn't mean to make Sokka's section longer than Azula's, but when you have an idea for how a scene plays out…well, you just write it until its done.**

**I feel the need to tell you guys that the setting in Sokka's section was inspired by the Buddhist Mogao Caves and Majishan Grottoes in China. I like to world-build at times and expand the A:TLA universe through settings and history, so this is just my little way of adding to the world as a fan.**

**Please leave a constructive review when possible and hope to see you for the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 6: Memory, Part 1

**-Ch. 6: Memory, Part 1-**

_Sky_

_From: Sokka_

_Wintry winds blow snow_

_High into the star-lit night_

_Toward the azure lights_

"Azure lights…on a winter's night…" said Azula thoughtfully as she read Sokka's haiku from within the confines of her tank, imagining the crisp, cool winds blowing around her as they lifted snow into the sky.

After looking over maps of the local area to gauge possible tank maneuvers for their next round of training, Azula allowed herself to take small break, using the time to open the mail she brought along.

It may not have been the best place to read, being unbearably cramped and uncomfortable to sit in, but it was currently the most private place to do such a thing, away from prying eyes. Unfortunately, the metal interior could not keep out the unbearable humidity seeping in from outside as it melded with the stale air in the tank.

"A winter's breeze would be welcoming right about now…" Azula muttered, wiping away some the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead with her sleeve. As wretchedly cold as the South Pole was to her, the stifling humidity of the Fire Nation was something one could never grow completely accustomed to, native-born and foreign-born alike.

As she reached out to grab a water soaked rag hanging from one of the steam pipes in the tank, she was greeted by another annoying characteristic of the Fire Nation as it buzzed and hovered around her head.

"Damn mosquitos," Azula muttered, brushing the annoyance away from her as she took hold of the soaked rag.

Yet, as she slowly wiped her forehead, the persistent little bug buzzed back to bite her neck, causing Azula to swat it instinctively. She was fast, but it seemed the bug was faster. She could already feel the lingering sting give way to annoyingly itchy skin. She cursed herself.

"Take my blood will you?" Azula hissed, pinching the mosquito between her fingers as it clung tenaciously to her neck. In an instant she transferred her bending heat to the tips of her fingers, feeling the bug quickly catch fire as she finished it off with a satisfying squelching sound, flicking the little burnt carcass away.

Rather than be relieved, Azula grew more annoyed as she looked up to find the mosquito net that was draped over the tank's open hatch had holes in it.

"Of course…" she sighed, rolling her eyes. If it wasn't one thing it was another with these bugs, it seemed. The Fire Nation's mosquitos had a notorious reputation for being relentless bloodsuckers, finding ways to squeeze through even the most intricately made nets.

Azula had to grudgingly admit to herself… being in a cold, dry, mosquito-less land like the South Pole sounded more appealing to her than being in her homeland at the moment.

As Azula pushed away the mosquito net and raised her self out of the tank's cupola, a blinding sun and a muggy blast of heat greeting her. It was anything but pleasant to feel. Then again, being caught out in countryside in the middle of the day, with mosquitos thick in the air and with the sun high above, was anything but pleasant.

After hours of practicing offensive maneuvers since dawn a number of tanks in Azula's regiment began experiencing engine troubles. Pushed to their limits as they rumbled over rough terrain, some of the tanks became overheated, while many more became bogged down in dense undergrowth and fouled up with mud. Azula had to order an immediate cessation to training to address these problems, urging her men to hasten repairs in order to beat the midday heat wave. They proved less than satisfactory in delivering on her request, to her chagrin. Now…

Now her men toiled sluggishly under sweltering sun to get their machines in working order, backs bent and brows heavy with sweat as the sound of revving engines, groaning metal, and clanking hammers echoed all around her. A handful slept under tarps and mosquito nets propped up on tent stakes, completely exhausted from their work as they attempted to escape the sun and bugs. Mechanics scurried about, carrying all manner of mechanical parts, their red uniforms smattered from collar to toe in motor oil and grease.

Busy as they were, her men were still moving too slow for her liking. They had spent too much time under this sun and if the repairs continued at this pace, they would have little strength left for the rest of their training, much less when getting back to the base. Azula gritted her teeth at the thought. Reading more of Sokka's letter would have to wait. She had work to do…

Azula climbed down from her tank's cupola, intent on checking the progress of its repairs. She would have no tolerance for any of the petty excuses her mechanic might give her today. She felt she had given him one chance too many to hasten his pace and with his reputation as one the best mechanics in her regiment, she expected results.

Making her way to the back of her tank, a scowl on her face to supplement her already intimidating presence, Azula could hear her mechanic, Sergeant Xiao, bickering with a younger one.

"Agni Almighty!" he exclaimed as Azula approached the grease covered pair, "I don't give a damn about a little problem like that, you thick-headed scum-sucking pig-chicken! Just get it done already!"

"Y-yeah, but sarge the transmission's got gunk in it and I need…" mumbled the younger mechanic, almost shivering as Xiao glared at him furiously.

"From what you told me, a hog-monkey with half a damn brain can fix it in the time you've been working on it! Ask one of the others who are done for help. I got to get her highness's beast back in working order and you keep stalling me."

"But sarge…" mumbled the young mechanic again.

"Just get it done! Or her highness'll have your hide skinned and boiled in motor oil for incompetence before the day is out. You hear me?"

As the young mechanic was about to reply, said princess appeared just behind the sergeant, looking just as threatening as the gruff old man before him. His face, though tanned by the sun, seemed to turn a ghastly white.

"Y-Yes sir! I'll get it done," said the young mechanic, giving a panicky salute before rushing back to his tank.

"You call that a hustle, soldier!?" Xiao called out to the mechanic furiously, "Get the lead out and move your ass! If I don't hear that engine purr by the time we move out, I'll gut you from grin to groin and find someone else to do your job!"

"I could say the same thing for you, Sergeant Xiao," said Azula casually as she observed the exposed engine Xiao had been working on.

The sergeant seemed frozen in place as he registered the princess's voice. To most, he was the perfect picture of an old, grizzled warrior, unmoving and indifferent to the petty complaints of the younger soldiers. Yet even he turned pale with fright when the princess was around. Being her tank's mechanic required him to work at his best, no matter the mechanical challenge. He did not want to get on her bad side, especially today.

"Uh… y-your highness," squeaked Xiao, his voice far less gravelly, turning on his heels as he bowed lower than usual, "I didn't s-see you there. I apologize for that, and for the m-momentary delay. I… just had to sort out a small problem with one of the junior mechanics…"

"And it seems you have sorted it out," said Azula, turning her attention from the engine to face the sergeant, "There is no need to delay your duties with an excess of vulgarity. As you implied…time _is_ precious."

"Of course, your highness," said Xiao, bowing once again before making his way back to the engine, "Heh, l-less idleness, more working! Want to get out of this heat as much as any guy after all."

Azula merely glared at the sergeant. Clearly she was not in the mood for his unexpected light-heartedness.

"Idleness is what I suspect is happening here, sergeant," she said, folding her arms, "An hour ago you boasted you would have this machine ready to move in _thirty_ minutes. If _I_ don't hear this engine running by the time I am done inspecting the others, you'll regret being so arrogant."

Beads of sweat flowed more profusely from the sergeant's forehead as Azula continued to glare at him. It wasn't that he couldn't do the job; it was rather he gave himself a time limit, which he should have committed to. Although she would not admit it, Azula valued those who could keep their word, no matter how casual the promise was. It was like an unofficial sign of trust that, to her discontent, was broken far more often than kept. If Xiao could not live up to his own reputation, what did that really say about him?

"Well?" she asked, snapping the sergeant out of an apparent daze of fright, "I don't see you working, sergeant."

"Oh…r-right! No worries your majesty! This ol' beast is just stubborn today, that's all. I won't let you down."

"Then let's hope those mechanical skills of yours prove more exceptional than your crude artistry, sergeant," she stated.

"Right…" he gulped, kneeling back down to repair the engine as fast as he could.

Just as Azula turned away, she heard a muffled snicker from the other side of the tank break out in to an uncontrollable laugh. What followed in its wake was a series of metal clanging sounds and a barrage of colorful curses from Sergeant Xiao.

"Who the hell you think you're screeching at you half-crazed tiger-monkey!?" the sergeant yelled frantically, "You don't shut that trap of yours quick, I'm liable to shut it for you!"

"Damn sarge!" exclaimed the voice, recovering from its fit of laughter, "Did ya just eat the ass end of a rotting water caribou or do ya always look so pale when the princess stares you down?"

Azula knew that voice all too well, to her annoyance. It faintly reminded her of Sokka's for some reason, only nasally, humorless, and far, far more sarcastic. The owner of that voice may not speak much, but when he did it was all Azula could do to punch him square in the jaw just to shut him up. Unfortunately for her it belonged to her driver, who just so happened to be good at his job.

"That's it Shin!" Xiao fumed, menacingly making his way toward the driver, "You just signed your own death warrant, you slimy tinkle-toed crap-covered pile of monkey feathers! I'm gonna drive you into the ground so hard you'll be sucking up fire-worms through that fat nose of yours for days!"

Like a pair of squabbling, squawking turtle ducks, Azula thought. She rolled her eyes. If she didn't sort these two out first her tank would never get repaired.

Azula turned back around to face the quarrelling soldiers, just in time to see Xiao clutch Shin with both hands by his collars. Her hapless driver winced as he anticipated another bombardment of insults to be spat in his face.

"Sergeant!" Azula raised her voiced, catching the attention of all those near her, "You put him down right now and get back to fixing that engine!"

Both seemed in shock, like two helpless fox-antelopes caught within the sights of a hunter. Xiao relented, slowly putting the driver down, his forehead seemingly soaked in sweat. Before he stormed off, he sent Shin a menacing glare, as if to signal their business was far from done, and bowed apologetically to Azula. He was pushing his luck today, she thought. And as for Shin…

"Corporal, get over here now," she ordered, looking even more menacing than she had before.

Shin rushed to her, knowing better than to defy an order from the princess. He stood to attention in front of her, gulping hard.

"I will not tolerate insolent behavior toward a superior in _this_ regiment," she said sharply, taking a step toward him, her voice low enough so only he could hear, "Step out of line again…well, there isn't going to _be_ a next time, will there corporal?"

"No, your highness…" he replied, his nasally voice as annoying as ever to her. Whether that affect was intentional or not, Azula still felt like punching him regardless. Yet, the rest of him was shaking uncontrollably as he heard those words spoken directly to him. He got the message, she thought.

"Good," she said, "that is all."

And with that the corporal saluted stiffly, rushing back to the tank to continue clearing off thick jungle undergrowth from its treads.

"Why did I pick these two in the first place?" she sighed irritably to herself, remembering reviewing their records when picking out a crew for her tank. If it weren't for those, Azula would have thrown them both out of her regiment long ago. It seemed the universe was having its fun with her just as much as it always did with Sokka…

Having finally sorted out that little incident, Azula made her way toward the rest of the tanks in her regiment to check up on repairs. Those who had seen her resolve the squabble between Xiao and Shin quickly busied themselves and doubled their efforts in repairing their tanks. They did not wish to provoke the wrath of the princess.

As she made her rounds, Azula was pleased to find a sizable portion of her tanks were in renewed condition, with mechanics from these helping out others to speed up their repair times. Others, she found, were still in poor condition either from a shortage of replacement parts or from shoddy repairs. In cases like these it was all Azula could do to keep her frustration in check as she urged these crews to work harder despite the rise in humidity.

Sweat trickled down her forehead as she continued her rounds in the blistering heat, her royal armor growing heavier and hotter and her neck itchier from mosquito bites. Azula stoically endured, her posture and appearance as presentable as ever despite deep urges to loosen her collar and soak her head in water. Yet she had to remain calm. She had to remain in control of her emotions, to keep her fiery anger tamed as she pushed more groups of her soldiers to work harder.

One group, however, seemed to be standing idly near a tarp propped up with stakes to double as a tent, talking amongst themselves. Judging by the poor condition of the exposed engines nearby Azula assumed that this group still had much work to do. She made her way toward the group.

"If you men have time to be idle, then you most certainly have time to be fixing your engines," she stated sharply, catching their attention, "Get back to work."

As the group hastily dispersed, Azula went inside the makeshift tent to see what attracted such a crowd. She drew back the mosquito net door, finding the air was just as muggy as it was outside, but at least providing shade. Bags and small containers of oil were scattered about and a single sleeping bag was laid across the grassy floor.

On it laid an ailing tank commander, not much younger than her, with a subordinate tending to him, cooling him off with a wet rag. Copious amounts of steam emanated from the young man's forehead as the rag was pressed against it. He sighed in relief, relaxing his previously tense expression, his breath exhaled as a distorted shimmer. A firebender, Azula thought. Every commander was one, since they doubled as their tank's primary means of attack.

Azula drew closer, her shadow cast over the weakened tank commander. The soldier that tended to him noticed this and turned, rising to his feet to bow respectfully as he realized he was in the presence of the princess. The commander barely stirred as his eyes fluttered open, merely registering the change in lighting.

The soldier stepped aside to allow Azula to examine the commander better. She saw that he was sweating copiously, as if he had just stepped out a bath, and she could hear his breathing come and go in fast, labored wheezes.

"How bad is he?" asked Azula grimly, turning to the man that tended to the commander.

"Its not malaria, thank Agni," said the soldier calmly, "but heat exhaustion ain't good for benders or non-benders, as you already know, your highness."

"How long has he been like this?" she inquired again.

"Not long… the lieutenant here was already heated up by the time he was done arguin' up a storm with his mechanic… _nasty_ temper on them both. Then he started complainin' about not breathin', tuggin' at his collar and what not and decided to lie down. He asked me to cool him down with a rag."

"And you have been tending to him since then?"

"Yes, your highness. I've been tryin' to cool him off as best I can but… medicine just ain't my specialty it seems."

"He's a firebender. It will take more than standard cooling methods to treat him. Why haven't the medics been notified about this?" she inquired sharply.

"W-Well I did get a hold of them, your highness," the soldier said hesitantly, "But they're all busy tendin' to others at the moment, so I just made do the best way can…"

It seemed Azula couldn't catch a break today. On top of engine troubles it seemed there were a few cases of heat exhaustion among her men. Whether they were firebenders or non-benders was irrelevant, she would needed every man back on his feet once the tanks were ready to go. She couldn't afford any more delays, yet it seemed these new problems would set them further behind in their training schedule.

Her brow grew deeply furrowed as she attempted to form solutions.

"Hmm… that is understandable, given your situation," she said, taking a step toward the ailing lieutenant, "But what he needs is immediate treatment… and apparently a lesson in proper self-control."

Azula knelt beside the lieutenant as he rested uneasily on the sleeping bag. She reached out to press her fingers against the man's throat, feeling for a pulse. His skin, as expected, seemed to burn like an uncontrolled flame and his pulse was rapid.

"Damn it… he's burning up," she grunted, swiftly rising back up. The soldier may have been doing his best, but it was clear to Azula that what he was doing wasn't working. Whatever was causing his internal heat to rise was making it climb faster, and it certainly wasn't the weather.

"Soldier, I need you to get some canteens and fill them with as much water as you can carry. Once you've brought them to me, find a medic and get him over here as fast as you can," she ordered, removing her red gauntlets to roll up her sleeves.

"B-But your highness!" exclaimed the soldier, confused at what she was doing, " you're not thinkin' to treat him yourself, are you? Do you know how to treat firebenders?"

"Part of the treatment requires bringing the body's heat down," she said, a little annoyed that the soldier had not complied with her orders, "And whatever is causing his body heat to rise is not strictly due to the weather. Does he have strength to sit up?"

"He should. But why, your highness?" asked the soldier, still confused by what the princess was about to do.

"I'll have to instruct him to keep his inner heat in check through a breathing exercise, something all firebenders should have been trained in. The water helps with the process, but I'll need a large amount. It's… not perfect, but it will do until you get medic here."

Azula reasoned she had a better chance of at least helping to reduce his body heat this way. His condition would surely worsen if not properly handled and the medics had the only expertise on hand to properly treat this man. Yet, if this soldier didn't get a move on…

"Do you understand now, soldier? If you're done asking questions, then I believe I just gave you an _order_. Now move!" she commanded.

And with that the soldier rushed off as fast as he could to fetch the canteens, while Azula turned her attention to the ailing tank commander.

"Alright lieutenant, I need you to listen to me," she stated, allowing the man to sit up.

"Your body heat is rising fast, so I need you to try and keep it under control until a medic can tend to you properly. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, your highness…" he said drowsily, "It's just… its this damn heat… and my damn lousy tank and damn lousy mechanic… always giving me trouble and what not. They really get on my nerves…"

He began snarling lazily at the thought, causing a plume of steam to emanate from his nostrils. Was this the reason why his body heat was climbing, a mix of rage and heat exhaustion?

"You've been placed in command of a tank, lieutenant," stated Azula sharply, "That means being in control of your crew _and_ your temperament, under any condition. You may be easily angered, but _never_ let it overwhelm you. It is shameful and unbecoming of an officer in His Majesty's service."

"I…I'm sorry, your highness. I'll try to control it next time, I swear."

"Trying isn't good enough, lieutenant. I need to _see_ that you can control it. Now listen carefully…" she said, as the soldier she sent to get water dropped off the canteens unceremoniously by her, rushing away to get a medic.

Azula took one of the canteens and handed it to the young lieutenant for him to drink. She took one for herself, feeling just as dehydrated as the lieutenant surely was.

"I need you to calm yourself as best you can in order bring down your body heat. That means relaxing your breathing and bringing down your pulse to a more acceptable level as we try to cool you off. Understood?" she inquired, taking a seat across from him as he did the same.

"Yes…I-I'll do my best, your highness."

"You'd better…" Azula muttered under her breath as she handed the lieutenant another canteen to drink from.

She positioned herself in a meditative stance as he did the same, though he had more difficulty, given his condition. Hopefully, despite the noise and buzzing mosquitos, they would be able to concentrate. As they sat up and straightened their postures, they began.

"Clear your mind of anger…" Azula stated calmly between long, deep breaths, "Calm yourself… control your breathing… control of the fire within… know that any obstacle placed before you can be overcome…"

"Okay…Okay…" said the lieutenant between each breath, as if reciting a mantra.

Before long he stopped talking altogether, yet his breaths were still quick and un-relaxed. Although this greatly irked Azula, she had to remain cool and collected. After a long day of getting her men into shape despite there inabilities, she needed this exercise as well. Yet, if she was to help the young lieutenant, she had to lead by example and that meant being in control of her anger as well.

"Calm yourself…" Azula stated, with more assertiveness than was necessary.

This time however, the lieutenant seemed to finally get his breathing under control as Azula could hear his breaths flow more smoothly. That should help lower his internal heat a bit, she thought.

It may have been an exercise in breath control, but to Azula it was a form of meditation. She found herself doing this more often nowadays to relieve some the stress placed upon her. It was a by-product given her past as well and a method of self-control she grew to prefer over time. In Sokka's words Azula had changed from a wild forest fire to a cozy campfire since practicing this regularly… prone to turn once again into a wild fire if left unattended, of course. She assumed this constant practice was why she was able to meditate better than most despite the horrid climate.

She could hear the lieutenant gulp more water down from his canteen.

"Pour the rest over yourself and continue to control your breathing as I said…" Azula stated after taking in another long breath, eyes remaining closed.

As she continued her meditation, Azula slowly felt her mind become more at ease, her pulse relaxing to a more stable level. Her thoughts were gradually cleared of distractions and worries until she could think of nothing but her breathing. The sounds around her seemed to grow more insignificant by the moment until they were only muffled murmurs. Her body began to regulate the heat within as she could feel herself grow more tolerable of the muggy air around her.

Then, everything grew still. She could picture nothing but a black, featureless void, her breathing barely audible.

Azula felt almost calm in this state, where the world around her could not enter. She was free of every burden, relieved of every duty, and relinquished of every emotion… almost every emotion.

For in this state she felt there was a lingering danger, a threat of assault. Yet she did not expect this danger to come from outside herself… rather, she expected it to come from within.

In this state she could not be totally calm, for within the dark recesses of her mind lurked a force she could not comprehend or even confront. Azula feared it would manifest itself if she lingered too long, like one recalling a horrible memory. She feared it would take her back, to send her into the mist again to be forgotten and to be reviled.

She feared it…and its many claws and its many faces.

But just as fear lingered within her, another emotion remained, one just as tenacious.

Azula began to concentrate on a swirling color that seemed to materialize out of the void. It danced and swayed slowly, fading in and out of her sub-conscious sight. She concentrated, wanting to know what the color was as it slowly faded back into view…

It was blue. Cool and serene. Like a calm winter's night…

The muffled sounds of the humid world around her seemed to change, as if suddenly mimicking the sounds of a soft wind. The darkness slowly receded as it was peppered with tiny beads of light, resembling a night sky.

She could suddenly feel the air around her cool. It was crisp, almost invigorating. A wintry-like gust suddenly blew past her as white, shimmering dust ascended skyward.

Azula gazed upward to follow the display of glinting light…and she saw it.

The swirling blue form spread upwards and outwards, the deep blue light falling like curtains from on high. It began to change colors, altering from a deep azure to a lighter violet to a bright jade. It was immense, almost surreal and yet undeniably breathtaking. But why was that? What was she seeing? Why did she feel so serene, so calm, in such a cold place?

A muffled voice from beside her caught her attention. It came from the form of a young man, no older and no taller than she was. He was close to her, an arm around her shoulders. For some reason, she could feel her heart beating more prominently upon realizing this. But who was this person? She couldn't fully see his face, yet he seemed… familiar.

Her heart seemed to beat faster as Azula realized she also had an arm around him, squeezed tightly around his waist. Who was he? Why was she there with him?

He spoke to her, his head leaning closer to her as he whispered something. She could feel his warm face brush against her cheek, an indescribable feeling spreading throughout her body from the surface of her skin, through every muscle, to the very fire within her. He spoke again, his voice still indecipherable. Yet, there was a strange urge, an unexplainable desire, to hear him speak. Oh, what was he saying?

"Speak up, fool," she commanded him, "I can't hear you."

"I _said_ do you _like_ it, princess?" he said, pulling his head back from her cheek.

She looked up again, this time recognizing the grand display of light, as it seemed to paint the sky above and snow below her feet in a myriad of colors.

Sozin's Comet might have been spectacular to see in its own way, yet Azula never really paid it much attention in those turbulent days. Now she could gaze up at the heavenly lights without any distractions, taking it all in.

"I mean _I've_ seen it too many times to count, really. Its practically a normal sight to see 'round here," the man said nonchalantly.

Azula merely rolled her eyes. Of course he would say that, he lived here for most of his life. To her…to her they were truly a sight to behold.

"…It's beautiful," she said, holding his waist a little tighter, "Thank you… for letting me see this, I mean…"

"H-Hey, it's no problem you know…" he said, blushing a bright red as he also pulled her closer into an embrace.

They stayed like that for a time, gazing up at the night sky. He made small talk while Azula listened, telling an old tribal tale about how the spirits created the lights, about the legends scribed by his tribe about the constellations, about how each time he held her closer, it was to prevent himself from getting pneumonia…

That is until a snowball hit him in the back of the head.

"F'cryin' out loud!" a tiny voice exclaimed, followed by other child-like voices. They were the kids from his tribe, come to eavesdrop.

"Your slo'er then a turtle seal on land!" squeaked another tiny voice, "Jus' kiss 'er a' ready so we can go an' tell ev'ryone!"

"Yeah, its flippin' freezin' out 'ere!" complained yet another one.

He was fuming by this time, but as he reluctantly let go of Azula to face the pint-sized mood-killers another snowball sailed through the air towards him. He ducked instinctively, forgetting that Azula was still in the snowball's path.

"Oh no…" he said, growing paler as he tried to reach out toward her, "Azula, duck!"

It was too late. The projectile found its mark, splattering into small snow fragments as it hit Azula in the face. The kids were silent, slowly backing away as she wiped away the cold snow. They didn't want to stick around anymore.

But as she cleared her eyes in an attempt to find her assailants and seek vengeance, a bright light and a clear blue day greeted Azula instead of a star-lit sky.

A world of white snow rushed passed her at an alarming rate as a thick cloud of glinting ice trailed in her wake. Wind lashed the back of her head and whipped past her cheeks, her hair flailing around her face in all directions. Where was she now?

As Azula struggled to brush her hair aside, she found herself looking at the tail end of a very sizable otter-penguin…being trailed by other sizable and very angry looking otter-penguins.

"Azula!" cried a familiar voice, "Get your hair out of the way! I can't see!"

She found that, riding under the otter penguin, was the same man that had shown her the lights… and she was riding on his lap, legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she clutched the back of his jacket. She felt something wet between them as well, something slimy and foul smelling… was that fish? What the hell was going on?

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, brushing her hair out of his way for her, spitting out strands that seemed to cling to his open mouth as the wind rushed against them.

"Why'd I let you talk me into riding _this_ one. Its mating season for crying out loud!" he yelled.

"You're the expert, dum-dum! Can't you tell a male from a female!?" she yelled back. What crazy thing did they get themselves into now?

"Well I wasn't about to check!" he blurted out.

"And now her suitors are going to kill us!" she exclaimed, "Death by penguin… what a terrific way to end our lives!"

"Hey, less talking, more propulsion, princess!" he yelled, his voice high pitched enough to be heard against the lashing winds. What was he on about now?

"Your firebending, Azula! Use it! We got to put some distance between them and us!" he exclaimed, referring to the horde of bull penguins gaining on them.

This was insane. How could she go from a peaceful night on the tundra to this madness? What was she seeing now? How had things spiraled so out of her control? And what was he saying about her firebending?

And then the obvious hit her like gust of fierce winter wind against the back of her head. He mentioned propulsion… was he truly thinking about doing that?

"Oh, for spirits sake Azula, do it!" he cried out, as if reading the very thoughts in her head. It seemed they had no other choice.

She let go of him, her hands extended behind him as he held on to her tightly with his arms, while straddling the penguin firmly with his legs. She concentrated her energies into the palms of her hands, small balls of flames slowly charging up into intense, blue spheres of fire.

"Are you done!?" he exclaimed.

"Shut up!" she retorted.

"How 'bout now!?"

"Shut _up_!"

"You know, I really hate that question too, but I _really _need to kn-" he could not finish his statement.

Azula released her charged blasts of fire as it propelled them down a slope faster than any two people on a reluctant penguin-sled could go. Air was sucked into his mouth at an alarming rate, seemingly pulling his skin back, while Azula's arms shook trying to control her fire propulsion. They had left the group of pursuing penguins far behind by now.

"Oh no…" he said between gritted teeth, "This isn't good!"

"What _now_!? She cried out over the whirling sound of her propulsion.

"The ramp!" he struggled to say.

"…What _ramp_!?" she cried out.

"The one Katara set up for us to jump!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"I know, I was pretty eager to jump it too, but now I'm having second thoughts!"

"You idiot! I'm going to try and slow us down!"

"Oh, crap…too late!"

Coming down the slope, they reached a sizable ice ramp that would propel them into the air. Azula struggled to turn her head, but when she did Katara waited for them near the area in which they would be catapulted into the sky, a pile of snowballs and an army of small children anticipating their jump.

Before they could even register what had happened they where suddenly lifted into the air, gliding through the wind as if they were birds. A long loud shriek was directed into Azula's ear as the man below her embraced her tightly, yelling frightfully. She could hear Katara give an order to the children.

"Now! Let fly!" she commanded them, and a furious barrage of snowballs was direct skyward.

Everywhere she looked, Azula could see them fly passed her, some hitting their mark. Just behind them she glimpsed other penguins lift themselves into the air, still pursuing them. It was unreal to her, to see flightless birds glide through the blue winter sky, braving a hail of snowballs, while a man desperately clung to her as if it was his last day on this earth… or rather above it, for time being. What was this madness? Why do something so insanely stupid as this? Why continue this crazy endeavor?

She had no time to think about these things as gravity quickly pulled them to the ground. They slammed furiously into a pile of loose white snow, plunging them deep into the ground. Light instantly faded from her eyes.

Azula was once again engulfed by darkness, the sound of her breathing barely audible as her hearing seemed to slowly fade. She remained still, unable to move as a feeling of helplessness quickly spread over her. She felt the air around her grow close and her body stiffened as it began to cringe inward, completely out of her control. She felt too cold now, her body heat slowly escaping her. Why couldn't she move? She had to do something before her warmth was completely snuffed out. She was still in control… wasn't she?

Gradually, with each slow breath the stiffness began to subside as Azula began to breathe normally again. Each inhalation flowed through her lungs, stoking the fire within her. Eventually she regained her warmth, but forces within her, strong emotions, seemed to instinctively ignite another flame. It glowed like a candle, yet burned as intensely as a raging wildfire. What was this flame within her?

She could suddenly feel the intense heat spread throughout her body, encapsulating her in a cocoon of warmth. Her heart began to beat with heavy throbs as if wanting to burst though her chest. She could hear it crescendo rapidly as another beating heart seem to keep pace with her own. She was frightened, helpless, as this new unexplained feeling seemed to spread throughout her, unbounded by her restraints. A part of her urged herself to push it back, to control this intense sensation… but another part of her yearned to give in, to let this pulsating desire overtake her.

The dual sounds of beating hearts resounded around her, falling out of unison as they transfigured into a deep melody of pounding tribal drums. The cry of flutes pierced the void as each note sparked and heightened her senses. Voices wailed, a mixture of young and old, reciting lyrics in foreign tongues Azula could not comprehend.

She could feel the small warmth of a candle nearby as the light flickered to life, just as she seemed to revive herself. Sweat dripped from every pore, acting as a natural coolant to dilute the intense fire within her. Her clothes seemed soaked, sticking to her skin like wet rags. She wanted so desperately to take them off... they were so uncomfortable the way they clung to her skin.

At that moment she became acutely aware of something… or rather someone, underneath her. That fiery sensation she felt grew. It stoked the flame within her between each breath she took as Azula felt her lips pressed against warm skin. Her eyes struggled to open, surprised at her revelation, but they refused to do so. It was as if her body was possessed, so intent on keeping her eyes shut, yet so consumed with desire to feel the texture of skin against her own. What was happening to her?

Azula's hands seemed to roam across warm exposed skin as her mouth bit and sucked greedily on a chest. Firm hands roamed her body as well, thoroughly savoring her actions and sensitive skin from her neck down to her back. Every slight movement sent off signals of pleasure she could not help but react to, moaning into the mysterious skin she kissed. And with every touch she felt, Azula could feel the body beneath her respond in kind to her every caress and kiss.

Her head made her way upward, compelled to work the flesh of the body's neck. Groans emanated from it, willing itself to stay quiet while she had her way with it. Her hand raked through loose hair, while an arm wrapped itself around a sweaty neck as her mouth made its way upward, licking a chin. She would deal with the neck in good time, it seemed. But who was this person? Who was it that elicited such a powerful desire within her?

Finally, her eyes fluttered open as she was greeted with the sight of two azure orbs that seemed unable to focus on her. She could see him clearly now despite the dim light that lit the interior of a cold igloo. It was him… it was really him.

But he should have been hundreds of miles away from her. How could he be here with her? How could they be in this place together?

Azula's nose brushed his, lips barely touching each other. Both seemed out of breath as each panted heavily. Yet, she could not hold back a satisfied smirk upon her revelation. She inched her head closer to his ear.

"Feeling warm _now_, peasant?" She whispered. Did she really just say that? Was she not in control of her own mouth as well? Apparently not, after what she just did…

"Damn it Azula…" he uttered after gulping down a much needed breath of air, attempting to whisper as well "You… you gotta stop doing that…"

"And I should say the same thing to you… Mister Touchy-Feely," she lightly retorted.

It was like her mind was a mere spectator forced to watch a play, featuring the rest her body as it did as it pleased. She urged it to stop acting, she pleaded with it to stop saying such horrible lines. Azula refused to view such a shameful spectacle… yet, why did she yearn to find out the end?

"Heh, I just can't help myself I guess," he chuckled, "And neither can you…"

"So it seems," she admitted.

"So it seems…" he echoed

Their eyes met, azure clashing against gold in the dim candlelight, as he laid his head back onto Azula's arm like a pillow, her nose brushing against his once again. She was so close to him now. He felt so real, so warm… was she really there with him now? Had she merely taken a brief rest from a passionate moment, only to slip into a deep sleep?

Azula was utterly perplexed as she stared into those blue eyes of his. Was she really there with him now? Had she awaken from a dream?

Perhaps the world she thought she inhabited was unreal, that that was the dream and not reality. It seemed so surreal to her… a land, like the Fire Nation, hotter than she ever anticipated it could be, filled with tanks and soldiers bursting with stupidity. Yet, why would she dream of a world of machines and soldiers? Why would she dream of a world where both of them were so far away from each other? Why would she trade this…for that?

It couldn't have been a dream… it had all the makings of what she thought would be a nightmare. This had to be the world she was supposed to be in…

Azula didn't know how long she stared into his eyes as she did, thinking of such ridiculous thoughts. He seemed perplexed by her inaction.

"I know what you're thinking…" he said, snapping Azula out of her momentary daze. Could he read her so easily?

"…I have _beautiful_ eyes, right?" he inquired, an awkward smile on his face.

She blinked, an eyebrow raised in confusion as she registered his words. This stupid peasant, she thought…

She swiftly flicked his nose after glaring at him for a moment.

"You're supposed to say that about _mine_, idiot," she retorted.

"Well _excuse_ me, princess!" he blurted out, raising his voice, "I'm not the one who-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Azula swiftly closed the gap between their lips before he uttered any more stupid comments. She just wanted to bask in this moment for as long as possible…

Their lips finally locked, tongues immediately darting forward to seek each other's out, clashing in a wet struggle for dominance. He pulled her down and held her head against his own, deepening their kiss, while she tightened her embrace around his neck, her hand once again raking and pulling his hair. A renewed, carnal sensation swept over them both as they held each other close, as if they were the only solid objects left that tethered them to a world of desire…

The drums and chants outside the igloo were renewed with spirit, a low steady beat and a chorus of whooping voices rising and falling with the stamping of many feet against snow…

He was tenacious in his assault, his tongue wrestling hers to gain further access into her mouth. Azula felt she had greater aggressiveness on her side, though. And she was willing to play dirty in order to overwhelm him.

As she relented his tongue darted forward and began to claim her. Feeling emboldened, his hand slid downward toward her bottom, eliciting a loud and sustained moan from her as it plied her sensitive skin.

He panicked momentarily, his hand unwilling to go further for fear of someone hearing them. Azula smirked knowing the opportunity to renew her attack had come. As she moaned Azula released an uncomfortable breath of heated air into his mouth, causing his tongue to pull back. She moved in, overwhelming him as his tongue was still recovering from this unexpected turn of the tide. Now it was her turn to claim his mouth and she was a greedy conqueror…

The steady beat of drums quicken in pace, whoops interchanged with howls, and flutes continued to wail as Water Tribesmen dressed in traditional garb hasten their steps, their pounding feet reverberating in waves through the ground…

"Anyone…ever tell you… you sweat too much…when you're excited?," he said between kisses as he desperately tried to regain some initiative and air.

She was growing hotter by the minute, sweating profusely through their soaked clothes as she continued to kiss him. He couldn't stop sweating himself as she straddled him, pinning his head to the fur mat they laid upon, but he wouldn't admit it. Her hand released its grip from his head and slowly slid over the side of his face down to his neck, making his eye twitch as a nerve of pleasure seemed to burst upon registering the light contact. She parted their lips for a moment to speak.

"Has anyone ever told _you_ that you groan too much when _you're_ excited?" she retorted, whispering in his ear, devilishly smirking.

"What're you talking abou- Arrrghh!" he groaned loudly, trying to remain silent as Azula suddenly dived for his neck.

She wasn't content to claim his mouth. She wasn't content to claim just his neck either. She wanted all of him and she felt very greedy at the moment. Azula didn't want this to end just yet. The fire within her was burning twice as hot now and she needed fuel to sustain it. She needed to feel that world was truly real. She needed him to carry on… but would he?

She licked the side of his neck, her hot tongue emanating steam as it slowly slid up and down it. She then began suckling and biting his neck, making him wince at the intense sensation of concentrated heat. She began to worry that this latest endeavor was too aggressive as he clutched the back of her head and back a little too tightly.

She relented a bit, relaxing her grip over him as she gently kissed the slightly burned area of his neck. As she pulled back she saw steam rising from a bite mark.

The drums receded to a low, deep tapping sound. The flutes fell silent and only the low, incessant chants of the tribesmen could be heard. The others joined in, whooping lowly as the dancers continued their ritual around a large bonfire…

"I'm sorry…" she said faintly, gazing at the lightly burned area on his neck.

He looked up at her, perplexed by her sudden change in mood. He could feel the burn more clearly now as the cool air of the igloo brushed against it.

"What for?" he asked, a gentle smile on his face, "Not like this is the first time you've burned me…"

"I don't want to do that…" she muttered, "Not if it means you'll leave me in this igloo alone…"

She looked away from him. Why did she have to cause pain and suffering, even in the most intimate of moments? A hand reached out to her, gently turning her chin back toward him.

"Hey…" he said gently, almost a whisper, bringing her head closer his, locking their eyes once again.

"I'm not going anywhere, Azula, No matter what you do," he whispered into her ear. Relief seemed to wash over her upon hearing him say that as she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"You kinda' have me pinned to my mat anyway," he chuckled lightly, grinning widely, "And you kinda' have a grip that's stronger than a komodo-rhino…so I really can't go anywhere even if I wanted to."

She couldn't help but smile at that, a small chuckle escaping her as she leaned her head against the side of his.

"Come on then, Miss Bites-a-Lot… let's see what you got," he smirked, encouraging her.

"Well, if it will prevent you from saying such ridiculous nicknames and make you say my actual name…" she trailed off, returning his look with an even more fiendish smirk of her own.

"You're gonna have to try hard, then," he retorted.

"Will I now?" she inquired mischievously, a hand reaching between their hips and down past his waist.

His eyes grew wide as her move caused him to shake with anticipation. He caressed her tightly once again and Azula continued to work the spot on his neck with renewed vigor.

The flutes blared once again, notes rising to a fever pitch, the drums beating faster with an intense, revitalized pace. Chants and whoops from the dancers and spectators alike seemed to reached a new crescendo, rising higher and higher than they had ever gone that night…

Azula worked him, licking, suckling, and biting him with such spirit he couldn't help but repay the gesture as he pulled her neck closer to his mouth. He began pulling off her sweat-soaked robes, nearly tearing them in the process. He grunted and growled between breaths, while she yowled and hissed. Their animalistic urges were transforming them into beasts of lasciviousness.

Steam emanated from her nostrils and mouth as Azula pulled back momentarily, leaving her seared mark on his neck. He may have grunted in discomfort, but he neither complained nor urged her to stop; his actions were instead amplified, encouraging her, matching her spiritedness with his own, something she was more than thrilled to feel.

"You're _mine _now, peasant," she uttered into his ear, laying a ferocious kiss against his cheek.

"So are _you_, princess," he let out, parting his lips and teeth from her neck as he left his own mark, pulling her back in for another savage exchange of lips and tongues.

For a time their hands roamed each other, pinching and squeezing, gradually losing control of what exactly they wanted to touch. Their minds and bodies seemed to be lit by a fire they could not put out. Everything around them seemed blurred, only the image of each other flashed across their minds as carnal chaos overtook their senses.

The chants and howls grew even higher as the dancers whirled themselves around the fire in their fastest pace yet. The sounds of drums and flutes mixed with each other in a maelstrom of musical bedlam, each note indecipherable from the other…

"Oh, man…Princess!" he blurted out loud.

"Mmm, yes… that's it… say it," Azula responded, whispering in his ear.

"Princess!" he exclaimed again, groaning.

"Say it…" she repeated.

"Princess Azula!"

"Yes!"

"Princess Azula, wake up!" he pleaded with her, his voice distorted and gruffer than it normally was, as if not his own.

"Your highness, please wake up!" he urged her again, unexpectedly worried and sickly sounding. But, why should he sound that way? What had gotten into him?

As she registered the unfamiliar voice, the world around her seemed to disintegrate and vanish with the opening of her eyes. There was a ringing sound in her ears as Azula adjusted them to the sound of wailing cicadas and clanking metal. A world of sweltering heat, sun, and the smell of sweat and motor fluid greeted her as her senses came to.

Her eyes adjusted to the dimness of a tent as she glimpsed medics tending to a sick tank commander. Was this the world she left behind, or was she in a dream again?

As her senses came rushing back she suddenly became aware of an itching sensation behind her neck. Drowsily running a hand behind the back of her collar to feel what it was, she cringed at the realization that mosquitos had bitten her yet again.

Mosquitos… there were none where she had gone. No…this was where she truly had been. This was the world that she was needed in, where others needed her guidance to save them from their own incompetence. She had always been in this world, rolling through jungle-like terrain, marching through bug-infested grasslands… tending to sickly junior officers.

"…What is it?" she hissed venomously.

But as her eyes were opened wider Azula found a medic casting a very concerned expression her way, while the lieutenant turned around from his position as another tended to him. They were both still sitting in the same spot, the lieutenant looking noticeably better.

"Oh good," said the medic, breathing a sigh of relief, "Seems her highness has come to. Just took her time bringing her body heat down. So no need to fret, lieutenant, she was just in a deeper state than you were."

Parts of that were untrue, she thought. Her pulse seemed heightened and her body was warmer than it should be.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered the lieutenant, rubbing the back of his neck, looking noticeably ashamed.

"We got here as soon as we could, princess," said the medic facing her, "your runner was extremely insistent on getting us here. Lucky for him we were both done with our previous cases when he came running."

Azula sat up too quickly, blood rushing to her head as she still felt dazed by her meditation, as if rudely awaken from a deep sleep. Yet, it felt so real to her, like walking a line between a dream and reality. She actually felt she was there… wherever _there_ was. What had she truly seen?

"Well, it seems you two have things in order here," she stated, still looking bewildered, "I'll leave him in your care then. Have him ready to go by the time we move out. I will not tolerate any more delays."

"Of course, your highness, b-but…" stuttered the medic.

"But _what_?" Azula inquired sharply.

"Won't you stay for a bit? I can have those bites looked at and treated. I still have enough ointment…"

As much as Azula loathed the feeling of being tended to in such a way, preferring to stoically bear the intense stinging sensation, she knew this would save her much hardship in the long run. She realized she had enough to deal with without fighting the urge to itch every minute, which was unbecoming of royalty, as it seemed to her.

"Very well," she sighed, "make it quick then."

"Certainly, princess," bowed the medic, "If you would kindly sit again, I would gladly get started."

Azula took her seat as the medic produced a vile of sting ointment and a pair of swabs out of his pouch, gently applying the viscous goo to her neck. She winced slightly at the stinging feeling, but nonetheless endured. The lieutenant sat nearby, ruminating over something in his head.

"Princess?" he finally asked, garnering her attention, "I just want to thank you for… you know, helping to treat me. The doc here says I was easier to work with thanks to what you did…"

"I expect this folly of yours not to happen again, lieutenant," she stated bluntly as her medic applied another layer of ointment to her neck, "It's one thing for the heat to affect a man's condition; its quite another to let his anger worsen it."

"A-Again I apologize for that princess," said the lieutenant, looking defeated, "I take full responsibility for my inabilities…it won't happen again."

"It better not," she warned, menacingly "I have no need for incompetent officers in _my_ regiment, lieutenant."

"I understand, princess," he said, bowing his head toward her.

For a time he did not speak, yet it seemed to Azula that the young lieutenant still had something on his mind he wished to speak about. While she would rather try to figure out her puzzling meditative experience, she might as well ask him, she thought. Better to get it out of the way.

"What is it now, lieutenant?" she asked, sighing. Her question seemed to catch the man off guard, but he hesitantly pressed on nonetheless.

"Well…if I might observe… your highness seems very experienced in meditation," the lieutenant stated, earning him a glare from Azula, "A-And, if I may be so bold as to say, looked very serene while doing it."

"That _would_ be bold," she hissed menacingly, sending a shiver down her medic's spine as he listened in on the conversation. The lieutenant must have known he was treading on dangerous ground as he cringed as well.

"Its just… how did you do it?" he finally asked fully turning her way, "How were you able to remain so calm and serene, even with all this noise and heat around us? You hardly moved the whole time. Surely, you must have thought of something to focus on…"

Azula raised an eyebrow at that. This was certainly unexpected. The lieutenant was actually asking her how she was able to meditate so effectively… and Azula grew slightly uneasy on how she should respond.

She couldn't tell him what she had done to reach such a state… she could hardly explain it herself. It was as if her mind spontaneously, almost instinctively, sought a moment in her past that would give her a true measure of peace… or whatever it was she experienced. This kind of thing didn't happen when she did this. This was new to her…

The lieutenant looked noticeably uncomfortable during the silence as Azula contemplated her answer, her brow deeply furrowed.

And then it dawned on her. The azure lights, the calmness in the cool air, those feelings of serenity, excitement, and intimacy… it was the South Pole. And the young man with her the whole journey… it had to be Sokka. Who else could it be? But those emotions, those feelings… what caused it?

"The haiku…" she whispered faintly, her eyes widening at the revelation, "He's recalling my visit there…"

"Apologies, your highness, I didn't quite hear you," the lieutenant said.

A sense of urgency suddenly filled Azula as she registered what he said. She had to come up with an answer and fast. The lieutenant might not have heard her, but the medic surely would have caught what she said. Rumors might spread about this. Azula mentally cursed herself. She couldn't show this kind of infirmity, not in front of her men. They would surely see her as being weak…

"Are you deaf as well as ill, lieutenant?" she retorted, as calm and as sharply as she could possibly reply, "I said you must focus on clearing your mind and relaxing your breathing."

"Oh… b-but, of course! I just thought you said something else," said the lieutenant, laughing hesitantly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why on earth would I imply anything else?" she said, glaring at him, "You were taught breathing control to properly handle your inner fire, correct?"

"C-Certainly, princess! I-I mean, with the new training methods deviating away from using rage and-"

"Then it should be no secret on what you need to do to control yourself," Azula coldly interrupted, "lest you allow your emotions to affect your health in this heat."

"Of course, your highness…I understand now," he said dejectedly.

"Practice makes perfect, lieutenant," she continued, "Do not allow your anger to overwhelm you again. Are we clear?"

"Yes, your highness," he bowed solemnly.

"Good…now if we're quite done here," Azula said, referring to the medic, "I believe I have a tank that needs inspecting."

The medic packed his gear away and bowed respectfully to Azula as she got up, accomplishing his task. The young lieutenant was able stand now, though the medic that tended to him stayed by him to aid in his stance.

As she turned toward the tent opening, she heard the lieutenant recite something from memory…

_The cool soft breezes_

_Linger in my hazy eyes_

_A laughing smile_

Azula stopped short of exiting the tent as her eyes widened upon hearing him say that. They seemed to mirror what she was continuing to feel…but how?

"What?" she inquired suddenly, "What did you just say?"

The lieutenant looked shocked, turning pale as if he were sick again upon hearing the princess speak to him so confrontationally.

"I, uh… well it was just a poem I picked up from my fiancée, your highness," he said nervously, "She just wrote it to me as a way of remembering something we did before we got engaged, that's all."

"…What was she recalling," Azula inquired further. It may have been a personal question to ask, but Azula was possessed by an urge to know. Did they experience the same thing as her?

"Oh, just a day at the beach, nothing special to anyone I guess. But, when we were there… well, it definitely was special to us," he said, slightly blushing at the thought.

The look on his face told her more than he could possibly imply. It was indeed a day for him to remember, one that was worth remembering, like the memory Sokka was recalling in the haiku he sent…

Like the one she had just relived…

"Its what helped me concentrate a little better, I'll admit… but only for short time. You're much better at controlling yourself than I am, your highness," he conceded.

"I see," she stated calmly, hiding her amazement and embarrassment behind an emotionless mask, "I appreciate you sharing that with me…"

"Y-Yes, your highness…" he said, a little ashamed of himself.

"Well, then… carry on," Azula said, not knowing what else she could say as she swiftly exited the tent.

As Azula quickly made her way to her tank she attempted to busy herself with more important thoughts, like seeing if sergeant Xiao finished up his repairs and getting her regiment moving as soon as possible, as she originally wanted to do. They were behind schedule by now and if Azula had to instill fear into them like her sergeant just to motivate them work faster… then so be it.

The heat pounded her in relentless waves again as Azula felt the first pangs of fatigue hit her that day. That meditation had taken a lot of energy out of her, opposite of what it was supposed to do. Yet despite this, Azula felt more alive, or at least more aware of what she was doing. She no longer felt like she was slogging drowsily through muggy heat.

Part of Azula was hesitant to go back and think about what she had experienced. She really didn't have time for such things. As she recalled the pleasant memories during her meditation, she also recalled some unpleasant ones as well. She knew the danger behind remembering her darker thoughts…or imagined she did.

Yet, the thing she felt the most, much stronger than her fears, was an overwhelming, burning desire to confront them, leaving only the memory of those blue lights…

And those blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Apologies for the long wait everyone.**

**And apologies for the slight change up here in this chapter. Rest assured, Sokka's section will appear in time. Please, bear with me.**

**This chapter had been on the back burner for a while, going through a lot of changes as I took into consideration suggestions for a dream and recollection of a memory from reviewers… this is the end result. I also took some time to brush up on what makes a haiku _a _haiku.**

**Apart from that, parts of this section were actually inspired by a line in author Seyary-Minamoto's story titled _How They All Reacted_ (_HTAR_), Chapter 4, last line. Its basically how I imagined the rest of that visit to play out, or rather how Azula remembers it. So, if said author manages reading this: Thank you for the inspiration!**

**The haiku titled "Sky" was inspired by the style of Yosa Buson, whose characteristic lines, according the _The Haiku Handbook_ I read from, "had a sensual and objective quality readily accepted from a painter." **

**Mine does him no justice though. Still learning.**

**Please leave a constructive review when possible.**


End file.
